


...ma è lei

by Maryb_army



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, DRAMAtical Lesbians, Domestic Avengers, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Introspection, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Missing Scene, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Tragic Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryb_army/pseuds/Maryb_army
Summary: Gli eventi si svolgono dopo le vicende di Avengers: Endgame.Dopo essere tornata grazie al "blip", Wanda si ritrova completamente spaesata e impaurita nei confronti di una vita che sembra ormai  essere inevitabilmente andata in pezzi.Alla disperata ricerca di una soluzione per fronteggiare questa nuova situazione e le novità da poco apprese, si ritroverà a fare i conti con il suo passato.Ciò che la porterà ad un declino sempre più doloroso sarà la consapevolezza  di aver perso per sempre la persona che più ha amato nella sua vita, Natasha, alla quale non è mai riuscita a dichiarare tutto ciò che ha sempre provato per lei.Un percorso alla ricerca di consapevolezze, di certezze, di un'accettazione di un lutto che sembra aver distrutto tutto di lei, ma, soprattutto, un viaggio attraverso un amore travolgente e struggente di due donne che non hanno fatto altro che amarsi nel modo più incondizionato e appassionato possibile.





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [...but it's her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101187) by [Maryb_army](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryb_army/pseuds/Maryb_army)

Era pomeriggio inoltrato e Clint e la sua famiglia avevano appena accolto Wanda a casa loro. La ragazza non aveva più un posto dove stare e l’abitazione dell’arciere sembrava il posto più sicuro.   
Subito dopo averne varcato l’uscio, si rese conto di non poter restare in quel posto così pieno di bambini, aveva bisogno di stare un attimo lontano da tutto e tutti, quindi chiese a Laura di poter andare in quella che sarebbe diventata la sua nuova stanza.   
  
Wanda entrò nella camera degli ospiti, chiuse la porta e si guardò intorno. Le sembrò fosse stato solo ieri quando uscì dalla base degli Avengers, dopo aver indossato il suo costume da battaglia, per recarsi in Wakanda insieme a Steve, Natasha e altri membri della squadra.   
Cinque anni.   
Aveva perso cinque anni della sua vita e a quanto sembrava, non era nemmeno la cosa più importante che aveva smarrito.   
  
"Tu mi hai portato via tutto".   
  
Quella sua frase, piena di disperazione, continuava a rimbombare senza sosta nella sua testa e parve svuotarla ogni secondo di più. La sua mente volò a Visione e un incredibile senso di colpa invase ogni parte del suo corpo. Il modo barbaro e doloroso con cui era stata costretta ad ucciderlo, non sarebbe stato facile da dimenticare. Era stato il suo ragazzo per un bel po’ di tempo. Era dolce e carino e, per quanto molto spesso non riuscisse a capire il suo animo, le era estremamente affezionata.   
  
Affezionata.   
  
Come se fosse stato solo un amico di vecchia data.   
Per quanto gli avesse voluto bene non era mai riuscita a dargli tutta sé stessa. C’era sempre qualcosa che la bloccava, che non le permetteva di pronunciare quelle due parole che sembravano di vitale importanza in altre relazioni, ma a cui lui, per fortuna, non dava molta importanza.   
Wanda si nascondeva dietro quel “Ti percepisco”, che spesso Visione sembrava ripetere con tutto il sentimento che gli era possibile mostrare, per evitare di rivelare la verità nascosta dietro quelle parole: l’amore non era ciò che provava per lui.   
Col tempo aveva capito che l’unico sentimento che li legava era solo un gran bene, che per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a trasformare in altro.   
Il suo passato, fatto di esperimenti dell’Hydra, torture e morte, aveva inasprito il suo grande cuore, rendendola non solo incapace di riuscire a scandire i vari sentimenti che esso celava, ma anche di rivelare sentimenti che in realtà sentiva benissimo, ma che aveva paura di mostrare in primis a sé stessa.   
Per questo motivo, all’inizio era convinta di provare qualcosa per lui, lo aveva sperato, si era illusa che fosse così, ma la verità era un’altra.  
  
Ma, dopotutto, perderlo l’aveva distrutta.   
Lui era un’ancora, il suo migliore amico, colui che, per quanto fosse solo un’intelligenza artificiale avanzata, era una delle persone più buone e dolci che avesse mai conosciuto.   
Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò.  
Non voleva continuare a dare corda ai suoi pensieri, perché sapeva che, prima o poi, si sarebbe scontrata con la terribile realtà che aveva appreso in quelle ore, quella che più aveva temuto.   
Aprì gli occhi, rendendosi conto che le gambe le tremavano, senza sapere se fosse a causa della stanchezza o della pesantezza della situazione, così si sedette, ormai senza forze, sul suo letto.   
Si guardò intorno, rendendosi conto che quella stanza era molto simile alla sua alla base, e la cosa le regalò un leggero attimo di calma. Era bello per lei avere qualcosa di familiare dopo cinque anni in cui molte cose erano cambiate.   
Ma dopo qualche secondo, un piccolo dettaglio, una foto posta sul comodino accanto al letto, riportò la sua mente a quella persona che non avrebbe mai dimenticato per tutta la sua vita.   
Ci provava, cercava in tutti i modi di mandare via il ricordo di quegli anni passati insieme, di quella donna, di quella notte, di quelle emozioni, ma era tutto troppo forte per poter essere combattuto.   
Un altro ingombrante, pesante, struggente senso di colpa le attanagliò il petto, rendendole difficile anche solo respirare.   
  
Natasha.   
  
Solo pensare a quel nome le dava l'impressione di aver perso un battito. Non riusciva a credere che non l'avrebbe mai più rivista, che non avrebbe più ascoltato la sua voce profonda, sentito la sua protezione costante anche quando non ce n’era bisogno o il suo profumo dolce che inondava la base quando non era in missione, passato notti intere a condividere i più nascosti e intimi segreti, osservato il suo bellissimo sorriso contagioso. Non avrebbe più potuto ammirarla mentre si destreggiava con eleganza e forza con il suo modo di combattere così magnetico, quasi ipnotico. Non avrebbe più rivisto Natasha, la sua Natasha.   
  
La sua mente si fermò a quella sera, alla prima volta in cui riuscì a vederla per ciò che era davvero, a scrutarla nella sua meravigliosa totalità, a quella volta in cui dovette ammettere, senza alcuna via di scampo a sé stessa, che era innamorata di lei.   
  
_*Cinque anni prima* _  
  
_Non era sicura di dove l'avrebbe trovata, ma Wanda aveva bisogno di Natasha. Era da un po' che non avevano una conversazione che non riguardasse le battaglie._   
  
_La strega era consapevole che fosse colpa sua. _   
  
_Era andata via, scappando con Visione e si era fatta prendere da un sentimento che era fin troppo difficile e contorto per lei, ma che aveva etichettato erroneamente come amore. Ora, però, che era tornata dalla Svezia, si ritrovava in quella base con l’unico desiderio di trovarla._   
_Aveva notato un certo nervosismo in Natasha e aveva bisogno di parlarle, di scoprire cosa l’affliggesse, per aiutare lei, ma anche sé stessa, dopo tutto ciò che in quelle ore le era stato chiesto di fare._   
  
_Non sapeva dove fosse, ma avrebbe fatto un tentativo._   
_Era sicura che non l'avrebbe trovata in camera sua. Si rinchiudeva davvero per poco tempo lì dentro, visto che non faceva altro che lamentarsi di quanto quello spazio stretto la soffocasse e le rievocasse brutti ricordi riguardanti la Stanza Rossa. E anche se Wanda tempo prima l'aveva arredata in modo da renderla più vivibile e allegra, facendo sì che la spia potesse rivalutarla, c'erano momenti in cui non riusciva a restarci. I suoi attimi di nervosismo erano tra quelli._   
_Così, a passo spedito si diresse verso la palestra. Di solito le raccontava di quanto quel posto la facesse sentire a casa, l'unico in cui _sentiva di poter essere se stessa.   
  
_Sperava con tutto il cuore di trovarla lì._   
  
_Percorse quella struttura che, già enorme, le sembrò infinita per la trepidazione che aveva di incontrarla. _   
_Arrivò alla porta della palestra e ciò che sentì la insospettì leggermente: musica classica. _   
_Appoggiò lentamente la mano sulla maniglia della porta e con titubanza la aprì, rivelando uno spettacolo dalla bellezza sconvolgente. _   
  
_Natasha si trovava al centro di quella che era diventata un enorme sala da ballo mentre volteggiava con leggiadria e grazia, ma, allo stesso tempo, con potenza e precisione. _   
  
_I muscoli delle sue gambe, lasciate nude dal cortissimo pantaloncino nero elastico, erano tesi e, più di ogni altra volta in cui li aveva visti lottare con tenacia, le sembravano estremamente forti. _   
_I suoi piedi, che erano fasciati dalle scarpette da punta, erano rigidi in una curva perfetta. Uno le dava il sostegno necessario per mantenere l’equilibrio, l'altro invece, volteggiava nell'aria, noncurante dello sforzo che stava facendo il primo. _   
_Le sue braccia, tenute scoperte da una canotta stretta e nera, in contrapposizione alle sue gambe, si muovevano con una delicatezza che fu capace di trasmetterle _una tranquillità mai provata.   
_I suoi capelli biondi, forse troppo corti per essere raccolti in uno chignon, erano legati in una piccola coda leggermente disordinata, che svolazzava seguendo i suoi movimenti. _   
_Era bellissimo vederla ballare, uno spettacolo incredibile, uno di quelli che meritavano di essere visti almeno una volta nella vita. Era forte, agile, precisa, armoniosa, delicata, elegante e incredibilmente bella. Quella donna era un mix letale che aveva completamente rapito Wanda. Era di una bellezza eterea e la ragazza era grata di vederla in quel modo e non riusciva a capacitarsi di come avesse fatto, in tutto questo tempo, a vivere senza avere la possibilità di perdersi in quei movimenti armonici e rincuoranti. _   
  
_Wanda era estasiata e non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quel corpo scultoreo e da quelle movenze ipnotizzanti. _   
  
_Però, per quanto tutto questo le infondesse pace, aiutandola a dimenticare tutto ciò che fino a qualche secondo prima la stava tormentando, nei movimenti della spia leggeva tutt'altro: rabbia, irritazione, passione, frustrazione. _   
_Natasha aveva chiuso gli occhi, lasciando che ogni tipo di emozione le passasse attraverso e si sprigionasse con forza nel mondo che la circondava. _   
_Emetteva tutto con così tanta forza da riuscire a intaccare appena la calma in Wanda, tanto da permettere alla strega di entrare in empatia con quelle emozioni che la donna stava cercando in tutti i modi di mandare via. _   
  
_Natasha non faceva altro che volteggiare, tanto da sembrare che volasse, presa da quella danza che pareva quasi la sua ragione di vita, l’unico modo per affrontare un qualcosa che doveva essere troppo duro per lei. Ogni suo movimento sembrava confortarla, alleggerirla da quel peso che si stava portando dietro da troppo tempo e che ormai neppure il prendere a pugni una sacca da boxe o affrontare dei nemici riusciva a farlo andare via. _   
  
_Dopo infiniti salti e passi, molti dei quali Wanda non aveva neppure mai visto e che la fecero restare estasiata da quell’arte che fino a quel momento le era stata indifferente ma, che in quel momento, stava per diventare la sua preferita, Natasha aprì gli occhi e, prendendo una leggera rincorsa, eseguì una sequenza di Grand Jetè, culminando il tutto con un'Arabesque._   
  
_Wanda non poté credere ai suoi occhi, che mai erano stati concentrati e catturati da qualcosa di così bello._   
_Era sempre stata sicura che Natasha fosse la donna più bella e misteriosa che avesse mai incontrato, ma in quel momento era certa che fosse la creatura più bella al mondo, mentre la osservava senza quell’alone di segretezza. _   
_Dopo quell’Arabesque, le sensazioni che c’erano nel suo cuore aumentarono. _   
_Si era sempre sentita bene con sé stessa in presenza di Natasha, ogni volta che si trovava con lei era come se tutti gli incarichi, tutte le pressioni, tutte le paure, perdessero d’importanza, lasciando nel suo cuore un senso di pace che riusciva a provare solo quando i suoi occhi riuscivano ad incrociare la figura della spia. _   
_Quando c’era Natasha, lei non era mai Scarlet Witch, ma solo e soltanto Wanda. _   
_Ma ora, in quel preciso istante, era lei ad essere riuscita a vederla davvero, più di quanto non fosse riuscita in passato. Era come se Natasha Romanoff si fosse trasfigurata davanti ai suoi occhi, e per lei fu la scoperta più bella che avesse mai potuto fare in vita sua._   
  
_Natasha restò per qualche secondo in quella posizione, per poi abbassare lentamente la gamba, mentre in quel preciso istante voltò il viso, incrociando il suo sguardo con quello di Wanda, dedicandole un bellissimo sorriso._   
  
_«Non ti ho sentita arrivare, Wanda. Da quando sei così furtiva? Non è consigliabile prendere alla sprovvista un’assassina estremamente addestrata» esordì la ragazza e non accennando a voler smettere di sorridere, abbassò totalmente la gamba. Subito si diresse verso lo stereo per spegnere la musica per concentrare completamente la sua attenzione verso Wanda._   
  
_«No, ti prego, non farlo. Non volevo interromperti» rispose l’altra, facendo qualche passo verso di lei. Wanda continuava a scrutarla come se non potesse farne a meno, come se fosse il centro del suo mondo, come se i suoi occhi si rifiutassero categoricamente di concentrare il loro interesse su altro. _  
_L'immagine di poco prima l’aveva completamente spiazzata. _   
  
_«Sta’ tranquilla, ero qui da un po’. In realtà credo che mi ci volesse proprio qualcuno che mi fermasse. Quando comincio a ballare mi diventa difficile smettere» disse sorridendo, mentre osservava lo sguardo confuso di Wanda. «Anche se i miei piedi non sono mai molto felici di essere rinchiusi in queste trappole mortali» continuò, indicando le scarpette da punta. _   
  
_«Sei una ballerina fantastica, Nat. Sapevo che ballassi, ma non credevo così. Sei la miglior ballerina che abbia mai visto». L’entusiasmo della giovane era palpabile e fece allargare ancora di più il sorriso di Natasha, che nel vederla così, per un attimo, mise da parte tutto ciò che stava provando a scacciare via dalla sua testa con quei passi. _   
_Wanda era la persona più dolce che avesse mai conosciuto, ne era certa. _   
  
_«Forse perché non hai mai visto nessuno ballare» disse Natasha, cercando di nascondere quanto le sue parole l’avessero toccata. _   
  
_«No, non ti azzardare! Non provare a sminuire quello che ho visto. È stato fantastico, uno spettacolo che tutti dovrebbero guardare. Perché non ho mai avuto modo di ammirare questo tuo talento?»_   
  
_«Perché sono anni che nessuno mi vede ballare, mai, nemmeno Clint. Ormai è una cosa soltanto mia, di quando sono sola con me stessa. È l’unico modo per sfogarmi»_   
  
_«Oddio! Scusami io non volevo violare la tua privacy così o metterti in difficoltà. Non sapevo che la danza fosse questo per te. Stupida ragazzina impicciona. Credo che non riuscirò mai a soffocare questo mio lato così-»_   
  
_«Se continui a parlare così velocemente l’unica cosa che riuscirai a soffocare sarà te stessa» disse Natasha liberando una risata a pieni polmoni, attirando ancora una volta l’attenzione della strega. «Sta’ tranquilla, non è un problema per me. Anzi, stranamente, è come se mi fossi liberata di un peso. Credo sia stata l’unica volta in tutta la mia vita che ballare davanti a qualcuno non mi abbia creato imbarazzo» disse mentre prendeva un asciugamano per tamponare il sudore che le imperlava la pelle. _   
_Le parole della donna fecero sorridere Wanda, che abbassò lo sguardo, mentre un leggero rossore le colorò le guance. _   
  
_«Allora, come mai sei qui?»_   
  
_«Avevo bisogno di parlarti. È tanto che non abbiamo i nostri quotidiani momenti di confidenze, ed è una cosa che mi manca». A quelle parole, il rossore sulle guance della ragazza si espanse un po’, rendendola ancora più imbarazzata. _   
  
_«Manca molto anche a me, sai? Credo sia una tradizione da ripristinare. Che ne dici se andassimo in camera mia? Ho bisogno di darmi una ripulita e poi potremmo parlare di tutto ciò che ti va» propose, poggiando l’asciugamano sulle sue spalle e incurvando un lato della bocca in un sorriso. _   
  
_«Mi sembra un compromesso perfetto» esclamò la ragazza con sicurezza e si incamminò insieme alla donna più grande verso la loro meta. _   
  
_Fu un cammino breve e silenzioso, che subito le condusse in camera di Natasha. _   
_La spia cominciò a pensare molte cose. Non aveva idea del motivo per cui Wanda la stesse cercando, ma sperava con tutta sé stessa che riguardasse la motivazione per cui era così nervosa. Dal momento in cui l’aveva vista nella palestra sentiva l’impellente bisogno di dirle tutto ciò che le passava per la testa e che fino a quel momento aveva cercato di reprimere._   
  
_Travolta dai quei pensieri, Natasha prese tutto l’occorrente e, dedicando un sorriso a Wanda, si diresse nel bagno comunicante alla sua stanza. _   
  
_Appena la giovane si ritrovò sola, la sua mente cominciò a vagare verso una sola meta: il ballo che aveva appena osservato. _   
_Non aveva idea di come fosse possibile, ma tutto ciò che aveva visto le era entrato nella testa e nel cuore e ora non sapeva come mandarlo via. _   
_Percorse tutte le immagini di quella danza nella sua mente, come se fosse un film e, stranamente, ne ricordava ogni passo. _   
_Non riusciva a non avere una consapevolezza diversa su ciò che aveva osservato: Natasha era la creatura più bella che avesse mai visto. Ogni passo che le arrivava alla mente, faceva sussultare il suo cuore. Non era possibile che quella donna fosse capace di tanto anche solo in un ricordo._   
  
_Dal canto suo, Natasha era appena uscita dalla doccia e, dopo aver indossato una canotta grigia e un paio di pantaloni neri, uscì dal bagno, notando quanto la ragazza, che ora era seduta sul suo letto, fosse persa nei suoi pensieri. _   
_La donna, vedendola in quel modo, si appoggiò al muro accanto alla porta che aveva appena oltrepassato e, incrociando le braccia sotto i seni, cominciò ad osservarla, beandosi della bellezza del viso rilassato e lo sguardo concentrato della strega, lo stesso che aveva visto in quella palestra e che l’aveva costretta a fermarsi per il leggero tremolio alle gambe che le aveva provocato. _   
  
_I suoi occhi erano fissi su Wanda, che sembrava non rendersi conto di quanto la donna la stesse scrutando in ogni suo piccolo particolare: i suoi occhi azzurri fissi nel vuoto, i capelli che ricadevano delicatamente su una guancia, il suo naso leggermente all’insù, le labbra appena socchiuse in una curva morbida. Era bella da togliere il fiato e Natasha, ancora dopo anni, non riusciva a capacitarsene. _   
  
_Quando Wanda si destò da quel momento, si rese conto di come la bionda la stesse osservando, cominciando a sentirsi un po’ a disagio sotto quello sguardo così intenso e criptico. La infastidiva non captare sul volto delle persone i pensieri che celavano nella loro mente e la spia era sempre stata brava a nascondere le proprie emozioni. Molto spesso era tentata di usare i suoi poteri telepatici su di lei, ma sapeva che non era una cosa giusta. Sarebbe stata una cosa che avrebbe compiuto la vecchia Wanda, ma non la nuova._   
  
_«Perché eri in palestra?» chiese la giovane, cercando un modo per allentare la tensione di quel momento, portandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli._   
  
_«Avevo solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo con me stessa dopo i discorsi di poco fa. Ho pensato che fosse il momento adatto visto che tutti i ragazzi stavano perlustrando la zona. A volte sono anche più paranoici di me» affermò con un sorriso divertito, contagiando l’altra «Quindi ho colto la palla al balzo, visto che ero quasi completamente sola. Non è mai stato facile trovare un momento di solitudine in questo covo di matti». _   
  
_Nelle parole della donna, Wanda scorse un leggero nervosismo, nonostante cercasse di nascondere il tutto dietro un sorriso, che difficilmente in altre occasioni era riuscita a notare. Aveva sempre visto Natasha come una donna che raramente si lasciava andare all’emotività, ma in quel momento, come qualche ora prima, durante in discorso con tutti i ragazzi della squadra, sembrava fosse un calderone pronto ad esplodere. Wanda sentiva che c’era altro sotto, ne era sicura. _   
  
_La strega provò a farla rilassare mostrandole un leggero sorriso e facendole segno di sedersi sul letto come aveva fatto lei. La bionda, un po’ titubante, si avvicinò e si sedette facendo un leggero sospiro. _   
  
  
_«Allora, che ne pensi di quello di cui abbiamo parlato prima con gli altri? Sai, tutta la storia di Visione...» chiese Natasha, cercando di trovare qualcosa che la mettesse a suo agio, e le strategie e i discorsi sulle battaglie di solito erano d’aiuto._   
  
_«Non voglio farlo, neppure nell'eventualità che sia l'ultima occasione»._   
  
_«Wanda, lo so che…»_   
  
_«No, Natasha, io non voglio farlo e non solo perché lui è il mio ragazzo, ma perché io non sono più un mostro. Sono stata rapita solo per uccidere, mi hanno modificata affinché lo facessi, ma io non sono nata così. Sono stati loro a darmi il potere di diventare una macchina da guerra, un pericolo per tutti quelli che mi sono intorno, ma sta a me decidere se esserlo o no. Anche mio fratello è stato creato per questo e ha fatto la scelta giusta, ha scelto di essere un eroe, non un assassino» gli occhi della giovane si abbassarono istintivamente. Aveva sempre avuto questo legame indistruttibile con suo fratello, e ricordare il suo sacrificio le faceva sempre un male indescrivibile «Non ucciderò perché io non sono così, però sembra che nessuno se ne renda conto. Vi comportate tutti come se fosse facile per me compiere una cosa del genere». Le parole della ragazza erano intrise di rabbia. Era sempre stata suscettibile su quell’argomento e ogni volta non riusciva a mantenere la calma. _   
  
  
_«Ehi, non fare questo a te stessa, ti prego. Non convincerti che tutti ti vedano in un modo diverso da quello che sei. Chi ti conosce sa che tu non sei quell’arma distruttrice che l’Hydra ha creato. Io so che non sei così, e anche gli altri. Era solo una possibilità, un modo per avere un piano di riserva se tutto dovesse andare._   
_Io non voglio obbligarti a farlo, ti ho solo chiesto quello che provavi perché volevo che ti sfogassi un po’, visto che Visione sembrava così categorico sul da farsi e credo che ora tu abbia bisogno di qualcuno che sia imparziale sull’argomento. So perfettamente cosa significa essere un mostro, non permetterei mai che questo possa accadere a te, sarei la prima ad oppormi». Natasha sarebbe stata pronta a tutto, ma non a lasciare Wanda nel vicolo cieco di sensi di colpa e odio per sé stessa in cui lei era stata bloccata quasi per tutta la vita. Non lo avrebbe permesso. Tutto ciò che voleva per quella ragazza era che fosse felice, ma sapeva che la vita non era stata per niente caritatevole con Wanda, allo stesso modo in cui non lo era stata con lei. _   
  
_«Nat, tu non sei un mostro» la sua voce sembrò prendere una diversa inclinazione. Il pensiero che la donna di fronte a lei potesse in qualche modo credere quelle cose le faceva male ogni volta come se fosse la prima. _   
  
_«Wanda, non serve che tu cerchi di farmi credere il contrario, davvero, non era quello il punto del mio discorso. Conosci la mia storia, sei l'unica a cui ho raccontato davvero tutto e…»_   
  
_«E proprio perché so tutto posso dire che tu non sei un mostro, davvero. Una persona come te può essere definita in tanti modi, ma di certo questo non è quello giusto. Sei la persona migliore di questo mondo, Nat. Nonostante ciò che hai passato, ciò che ti hanno obbligata ad essere, sei diventata la fantastica donna che ho davanti ora. Nessun mostro potrebbe mai diventare la persona buona, altruista e disinteressata che sei tu» disse accarezzandole d'istinto il braccio, in un movimento lento e rilassante che però, stranamente, mise un po' di agitazione a Natasha. Quel contatto era tutto ciò che la spia desiderava, era da tempo che non sentiva quel tocco familiare ed istintivo sulla sua pelle, ma dopo tutto quello che la stava tormentando in quelle ore, era troppo da reggere per lei. _   
  
_Wanda si rese conto che il nervosismo che aveva prima di quel discorso, e che si era celato tra le parole, era tornato e in modo più prepotente, quindi decise di cambiare argomento, scostando la mano dal braccio dell'altra. _   
  
_«E quindi, come mai sei così nervosa? Non credo proprio che l’agitazione della grande Natasha Romanoff sia dovuta solo a ciò di cui abbiamo parlato con tutti. La temibile Vedova Nera non è così facilmente impressionabile. Sicura che sia solo questo?» disse Wanda con un leggero sorriso, cercando di smorzare la tensione. _   
  
_«Ti stai prendendo gioco di me? Guarda che me la paghi, ragazzina» disse la donna sorridendo e dandole una leggera spinta sulla spalla «Avrei fatto bene a lasciarti tra le grinfie di Proxima e Corvus Glave. E non avrei sbagliato a farlo, dopo le vostre avventatezze. Allontanarti così tanto da noi è stato-». Natasha voleva provare a non lasciarsi prendere dalle emozioni, a evitare ogni tipo di scontro o comportamento aggressivo, ma le era difficile. Quello che era successo negli ultimi tempi continuava a non lasciarla indifferente. _   
  
_«Irresponsabile. Non c'è bisogno che tu lo ripeta ancora» rispose Wanda roteando gli occhi. _   
  
_«Questa volta avrei detto che è stato decisamente stupido. La squadra avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggervi. Io avrei fatto di tutto». All’ultima frase, la voce della donna divenne, inevitabilmente e involontariamente, più profonda di quanto non lo fosse prima. Era come se per la spia fosse stato difficile fare quella rivelazione, ma Wanda era troppo stizzita dal discorso per rendersene conto._   
  
_«So badare a me stessa, Natasha. Ho abbastanza poteri per farlo»._   
  
_«Beh, qualche ora fa non sembrava, Wanda. Senti, tu sei fortissima, ma tutti hanno bisogno di aiuto. Quando ti ho detto che guardarsi le spalle doveva diventare una consuetudine, non intendevo soltanto che devi farlo da sola, ma che devi permettere anche agli altri di poterlo fare». _   
  
_«Da quando sei così propensa al gioco di squadra?»_   
  
_«Da quando ho visto che la solitudine stava per uccidere me e anche te in ogni momento della nostra vita. Ricorda, Wanda, siamo più simili di quanto credi. Per questo so che mi stavi cercando nella speranza di non pensare al momento esatto in cui il posto che credevi più sicuro, la Scozia, è fosse diventato una specie di incubo, o magari al fatto che gli altri si aspettino che per salvare il mondo tu possa uccidere una persona importante per te. Non hai bisogno di fingere o nasconderti con me, Wanda. Credo di conoscerti più di quanto pensi. Almeno quanto tu conosci me» _   
  
_«Perché ti comporti così con me? Mi tratti perennemente come una bambina, come se tu fossi a conoscenza di cose che io non potrò mai capire. Sono una donna, credo che tu questo debba accettarlo» esclamò la ragazza alzandosi dal letto. Era tesa come una corda di violino a causa di quel discorso. Riusciva a vedere negli occhi di Natasha, sapeva che non la stava attaccando, ma non capiva perché la cosa la alterasse tanto._   
  
_«Dio, Maximoff, perché non fai altro che allontanarmi? Perché non capisci che tutto quello che voglio fare è proteggerti? Tutto quello che volevo in questi due anni era tenerti d'occhio, intervenire nel momento del bisogno. Hai fatto tanto per me, mi hai aperto la mente, mi hai messa davanti alla verità e io voglio solo sdebitarmi, tenerti al sicuro. Forse avrò modi sbagliati per farlo, forse sarò iperprotettiva, ma le intenzioni credo siano giuste. Tu sei importante per me, Wanda, tutto qui». Natasha non era solita mostrare le sue emozioni, ma quella sera sembrava non avere freni. Pareva che tutto in lei stesse prendendo il sopravvento. _   
_Le parole della spia toccarono il cuore della strega, facendolo sussultare, ma sentiva come se ci fosse altro sotto, qualcosa che sentiva il bisogno di scoprire e che sembrava mancare all’appello. _   
  
_«Capisco che tu voglia proteggermi e ti ringrazio, è importante per me, ma non credo che tu sia arrabbiata solo per questo. Sei riuscita a salvarmi lo stesso, anche da una nazione diversa. Qual è il tuo reale problema?». Per quanto ci provasse non riusciva a comprendere quel sottotesto che percepiva nelle parole della donna._   
  
_«Il mio problema è che sei andata in luogo diverso da quello stabilito senza la giusta protezione, senza prestare attenzione a ciò che avevi intorno e mettendo in pericolo la tua vita e quella di un tuo compagno di squadra. Sei partita per avere la tua luna di miele con Visione dimenticando completamente ciò che avevi intorno». La voce di Natasha si alzò e lo stesso fece anche lei, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con l'altra donna. Era arrabbiata e non riusciva a nasconderlo. _   
  
_«Ti comporti come se fossi una specie di generale dell’esercito. È questo il problema? La 'luna di miele'? Il problema è che eravamo lì a 'divertirci' mentre voi cercavate un modo per non farvi trovare? C’è solo questo?». Non sapeva perché cercasse così insistentemente una motivazione al nervosismo di Natasha, sapeva solo che sentiva il bisogno che lei fosse chiara, necessitava di conoscerne la ragione esatta, sembrava che la sua mente e le sue viscere non volessero altro._  
_Il suo stomaco si stava stringendo di una speranza sconosciuta, una alla quale non riusciva a dare nome, anche se era sempre lì ogni volta che parlava con la donna che si ritrovava davanti in quel momento. Vide qualcosa negli occhi di Natasha, ma non sapeva cosa fosse. Non riusciva a capire che quell’improvviso rabbuiarsi da parte dell’altra donna non era altro che rabbia e delusione. _   
_Natasha era arrabbiata perché, per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a tenere a freno quella gelosia che l'aveva pervasa da quando aveva scoperto del viaggio dei due ragazzi in Scozia, o se è possibile, dal primo momento in cui aveva scoperto della relazione che li legava e che la stava tormentando da troppo tempo, e, soprattutto, delusa perché Wanda sembrava non accorgersene, non capire ciò che lei involontariamente urlava tramite i suoi gesti e le sue parole. _   
  
_«Lascia perdere. È inutile parlarne, non capiresti» la donna lottò con tutta sé stessa per non abbassare lo sguardo, farlo avrebbe significato mostrarsi debole, e no, Natasha Romanoff non poteva mostrarsi fragile più di quanto non avesse già fatto. _   
  
«_Cosa dovrei capire, Nat?» era il suo ultimo tentativo per estorcerle quello che aveva bisogno di sapere. Era la chance finale per colmare quel desiderio che le premeva sul petto e nelle viscere. Cercò di calmare tutte le emozioni che stava provando in quel momento e si prese un attimo per osservare gli occhi verdi della donna di fronte a lei per cercare un minimo spiraglio. Era sempre stata ammaliata dalla loro bellezza, dal modo che avevano di attirare gli sguardi degli altri, di come riuscivano a soggiogare chiunque li incrociasse con un solo battito di ciglia, ma ora come ora, sembravano solo pieni di delusione. Quella visione fu quasi un pugno allo stomaco per lei, tanto da provare a deglutire per alleviare quella fastidiosa e dolorosa sensazione._   
  
_«Nulla, lascia stare, non mi va di parlarne. È meglio riposarsi, domani sarà una giornata dura» Natasha si alzò e si voltò. Era stanca di quella conversazione, dell'aria pesante che si respirava in quella stanza, del non capire di Wanda, del suo perdere il controllo in sua presenza. Lei non era così e non poteva permettere a quella ragazza di provocarle quel genere di cose. Aveva raggirato il Dio dell'Inganno con la sua capacità di mantenere il controllo su sé stessa e sugli altri e non riusciva ad accettare di perdere tutto il suo duro lavoro con la strega. La Vedova Nera non era stata cresciuta in questo modo. _   
  
_Subito mise fine alla situazione, allontanandosi con il suo solito passo felpato che ormai la contraddistingueva. Era determinata ad avvicinarsi alla porta e chiedere alla ragazza di lasciare quella stanza. Il bisogno impellente di solitudine e di avere un attimo di respiro la stava opprimendo. _   
_Riuscì ad allontanarsi di poco, mentre era persa nei suoi pensieri, prima che una mano, dal tocco delicato, ma dalla presa decisa, le cingesse il polso. In quel momento, il cuore di Natasha cominciò a battere nel suo petto a un ritmo irregolare, come poche volte le era successo in vita sua, a causa della strega. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo a quel contatto e poi si voltò, incontrando il profondo e dolce sguardo di Wanda. _   
_Natasha cercò di dire qualcosa, ma le parole le morirono in gola quando le morbide labbra della strega si poggiarono sulle sue. Un incontro di labbra delicato, un tentativo per capire se fosse la cosa giusta e poi accadde. I loro corpi improvvisamente si ritrovarono stretti, le loro labbra si accarezzarono con passione per un po', prima di lasciare che le loro lingue si sfiorassero e si scoprissero in un contatto sempre più necessario. Fu un bacio intenso, passionale, ma al contempo dolce._   
_Subito il nodo che stringeva lo stomaco della più giovane si sciolse e sentì il suo corpo riempirsi di un qualcosa che non sapeva come esprimere. Qualunque tipo di aggettivo sarebbe stato fin troppo riduttivo per descrivere quella sensazione. _   
_Dal canto suo, Natasha si sentì scoppiare dentro. La delusione e la rabbia svanirono in quell’incontro di anime. Era consapevole di ciò che l'altra donna era capace di provocarle, ma non credeva che potesse essere tutto così amplificato da quelle labbra che non aveva intenzione di smettere di baciare. _   
  
_Fu un bacio rivelatore. Sembrava che ogni movimento di quelle labbra, l'accarezzarsi delle loro lingue, l'addentrarsi delle loro dita tra i capelli dell'altra, i loro corpi che si tenevano stretti, raccontassero mutamente dei sentimenti che a parole non sarebbero state capaci di spiegare. _   
_Dopo qualche secondo, il respiro di Wanda diventò corto e quella sensazione, improvvisamente, sembrò destarla da quell’attimo perfetto. _   
_Allontanandosi sbarrò gli occhi, incrociando quelli stupiti della spia, lasciando che un senso di colpa si posasse come un macigno sul suo stomaco._   
  
  
_Superò Natasha, avvicinandosi alla porta, scappando così da quegli occhi verdi dai quali non riusciva a non essere dipendente._   
_Sentì di aver sbagliato, cedendo ad un qualcosa che da tempo sentiva il bisogno di fare, ma che aveva sempre represso fingendo che non esistesse, ma ora era lì con la consapevolezza che la cosa non le avrebbe mai dato pace. _   
_Fissò il muro senza sapere cosa fare, portandosi istintivamente un dito alle labbra, accarezzandole e socchiudendo appena gli occhi. Appena lo fece, però, si rese conto che il benessere, la felicità, il desiderio, che precedentemente aveva provato, non l’avevano abbandonata, così come non lo aveva fatto la sensazione di quelle labbra sulle sue._   
  
_Non avrebbe dovuto comportarsi così, aveva l'obbligo di allontanare il pensiero da quel bacio che la stava completamente scombussolando._   
  
_«S-scusa, non dovevo, ho sbagliato» disse Wanda portandosi le mani sul viso, cercando in qualche modo di cancellare il senso di colpa che le stava attanagliando il petto senza darle via di scampo._   
  
_«Ehi, va tutto bene, davvero. Non è successo nulla se tu non vuoi che sia accaduto». Le mancò il fiato nel pronunciare quelle parole, ma lo avrebbe fatto se quello fosse stato il vero desiderio della ragazza di fronte a lei «Ti prego, guardami!». _  
_Natasha la implorò, tenendo ancora una certa distanza da lei. Wanda, però, era decisa a non voltarsi, sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo o ci sarebbe inevitabilmente ricascata e questo non poteva permetterlo._   
  
_«Non posso. Dio, io ho un ragazzo, Natasha!». La giovane era ancora fissa con gli occhi davanti a lei, gesticolando confusionariamente, in una danza che era molto simile a quella che usava con la sua magia._   
  
_«Lo so…» sussurrò la bionda chiudendo gli occhi. Quelle parole furono come un fendente dritto al cuore della spia. C’erano persone di mezzo che avrebbero potuto soffrire, ma lei sentiva il bisogno impellente di continuare, di averla, di dare per una volta priorità a sé stessa, nel momento in cui il suo cuore sembrava vivo come non lo era mai stato. _   
  
_«E allora se ho un ragazzo perché non faccio altro che pensare a te? Da sempre! Ancor prima che cominciasse tra me e Visione. Sei sempre stata nella mia testa. Ma ora sto con lui e non dovrei pensare a te, non in questo modo. Non come se fossi tutto ciò che voglio in ogni attimo delle mie giornate» fece un altro passo in avanti, poggiando la testa contro il muro, per essere ancora più sicura che non si sarebbe voltata, per essere certa di non essere ancora una volta completamente abbagliata dalla bellezza di quella donna, dalla profondità del suo sguardo, dal bisogno impellente di unire ancora le proprie labbra alle sue. «Io ho lottato contro questo sentimento per così tanto tempo, anche inconsapevolmente. Sono scappata in Scozia per starti il più lontano possibile, poi torno qui e non faccio altro che cercarti per passare del tempo con te e lascio che questo accada. Natasha, è tutto così sbagliato» la sua voce era tremolante, sintomo che stava provando in tutti i modi a trattenere le lacrime._   
_Al tono della sua voce, alle parole pronunciate con un tale senso di colpa, il cuore di Natasha sussultò. Era da tempo che non sentiva quella voce perdere d’intensità, diventare spezzata, ferita e non avrebbe permesso che delle lacrime solcassero ancora il volto di Wanda. Sentì il bisogno di far cessare tutto ciò che la giovane stava provando, era necessario confortarla e quindi tentò l’unica cosa che immaginava avrebbe potuto avere l’effetto desiderato. _   
  
_«Non se è quello che vuoi e che senti davvero». Ancora una volta, la voce profonda di Natasha riempì le orecchie dell’altra, facendole accapponare la pelle._   
_Wanda sentì il rumore dei passi dell’altra donna avvicinarsi sempre di più e le sue dita poggiarsi, per poi scivolare, sui suoi fianchi e incastrarsi tra loro sul suo ventre. Così facendo, il corpo della bionda era completamente schiacciato contro il suo e a quella sensazione un brivido percorse la schiena di entrambe. _   
_Wanda alzò la testa e chiuse gli occhi, diventando preda di quella sensazione incredibilmente piacevole, rendendosi conto che, forse, aspettava di sentire quell'emozione, di essere rinchiusa tra quelle braccia così forti, da tanto, troppo, tempo. _   
_Si morse il labbro inferiore, beandosi di ciò che stava provando, quando il suo cuore si ritrovò a vacillare appena la fronte e la punta del naso dell’altra si posizionarono rispettivamente sulla nuca e sull’orecchio, con le labbra poco lontane da esso._   
  
_«Io sono qui, sempre al tuo fianco se vorrai. Non ti lascerò mai sola, mai». Natasha chiuse gli occhi all’istante mentre sussurrava appena quelle parole. Il suo cuore, come quello di Wanda, cominciò a battere senza sosta, come mai aveva fatto._   
_Natasha ne era convinta: quello era ciò che voleva, che aveva sempre inseguito senza neppure saperlo. Era sicura che quello fosse il posto nel mondo che aveva sempre cercato e che solo ora, accanto a quella donna, aveva trovato. _   
  
_La spia sentì qualcosa dentro di lei, una cosa che le strinse il petto, una sensazione che provava ogni volta che i suoi occhi incontravano quelli azzurri della giovane strega, ma questa volta era estremamente amplificato. Fu come se il suo cuore e il suo corpo non fossero in grado di reggere la vicinanza dell’altra. _   
  
_Senza neppure pensarci, la sokoviana portò le mani su quelle della russa e delicatamente le allontanò. _   
_Quel gesto, compiuto con una lentezza disarmante, spezzò il cuore della bionda che lesse, in quell’atto, un rifiuto verso di lei e ciò che stava tentando di offrirle con tutta sé stessa. Natasha sentì distintamente il suo cuore abbandonarsi, distruggersi in così tanti pezzi da sentire un dolore lancinante al petto e alla gola. Si sentiva stupida per aver cercato di aprirsi a qualcuno che non poteva neppure pensare di poter ricambiare ciò che lei provava. _   
  
_Contrariamente a quanto credeva la più grande, la strega si voltò per incatenare il proprio sguardo al suo. Questa volta sembrava decisa a non tirarsi indietro dall’unica cosa che voleva e che aveva sempre desiderato per lei._   
_Si trovarono faccia a faccia, con gli sguardi incatenati e le dita intrecciate e nulla intorno a loro che avrebbe potuto rovinare quel momento. _   
  
_Natasha rifiatò pesantemente, come se precedentemente, si fosse dimenticata di respirare. _   
_La sua mano destra lasciò la sinistra dell’altra e si alzò lievemente tremante, visibilmente impaurita dalla sua reazione e la avvicinò alla ferita sulla fronte che la rossa aveva riportato dopo lo scontro con l’Ordine Nero di qualche ora prima. _   
_Il tocco fu così delicato da essere appena percettibile sulla pelle lesa della ragazza, ma fu abbastanza affinché un brivido le percorresse la schiena. _   
_Aveva lottato tanto contro ciò che provava, anche qualche minuto prima, ma ora che tutto questo stava accadendo, decise di non perdersi nemmeno un secondo di quel momento, nonostante i suoi occhi spingessero per chiudersi per abbandonarsi totalmente a quella sensazione. _   
  
_Il suo cuore, per quanto possibile, sembrò accelerare ancora quando si accorse che la spia stava scrutando ogni piccolo particolare del suo viso con uno sguardo adorante. Mai era stata venerata in quel modo, come se fosse davvero qualcosa da preservare, da curare. _   
_Le dita di Natasha, che ancora cercavano di lenire il dolore proveniente dal piccolo taglio, scesero sul lieve livido sulla guancia. Fu una carezza dalla dolcezza disarmante, che quasi costrinse Wanda a mordersi istintivamente il labbro per i brividi che trasmise. _   
  
_In quel momento, ammaliata dall'avvenenza della giovane strega, la donna più grande si sentì in dovere di continuare a osservare la ragazza che, anche con il viso ferito, continuava ad essere di una bellezza eterea. Era per quella grazia, per quella dolcezza d'animo che veniva celata dietro il suo tormento, per quel viso pulito ma ferito come il suo cuore, che ogni volta si sentiva spinta ad avvicinarsi all'altra come una calamita, ad essere sempre presente per proteggerla nonostante la donna avesse poteri che lei neppure poteva immaginare. _   
_C'era qualcosa che le legava sin dal primo momento in cui si erano incontrate e, nonostante si fossero conosciute su fronti opposti, ormai era palese che fosse un qualcosa che non poteva essere ignorato. Né Wanda né Natasha avrebbero ammesso cosa realmente fosse, non ne avevano il coraggio, ma ogni loro gesto, ogni loro parola non faceva altro che gridare al mondo cosa provassero l’una per l’altra. _   
  
_Mentre le nocche di Natasha continuavano ad accarezzare quel punto leggermente violaceo e dolorante, il pollice si allungò lentamente verso il labbro inferiore di Wanda. _   
_Lo sguardo della spia cominciò a vagare tra gli occhi e le labbra della strega, senza spezzare quel momento di tensione. Non riusciva a credere a quanto profondo potesse essere lo sguardo di quella ragazza, a come quegli occhi fossero capaci di scavarle dentro anche senza l'aiuto dei suoi poteri e, nel contempo, a quanto sentisse la necessità di provare ancora la morbidezza e il sapore di quelle labbra sulle sue, la sensazione dei loro corpi avvinghiati l’uno all’altro, di avvertire le loro anime strette in un abbraccio che, qualche minuto prima, sembrava averle donato la vita. _   
  
_Aveva voglia di gridarle quello che stava provando, di mettersi a nudo, di dare sfogo a tutti i suoi sentimenti come ancora non aveva fatto fino a quel momento. Voleva essere esplicita, ma era qualcosa di incredibilmente difficile per lei. Non era mai stata brava con le parole, soprattutto non nel descrivere i propri sentimenti, quindi decise di non far parlare altro che il suo cuore e il suo istinto. _   
_Spostò il pollice leggermente tremante per lasciare il posto alle proprie labbra. Dopo un primo attimo di incertezza, cominciarono a cercarsi con calma e desiderio. _   
_Subito le dita di Wanda si ritrovarono a rinchiudere il viso dell’altra tra loro, per evitare che potesse allontanarsi da lei. _   
_Nel mentre le mani di Natasha si posarono tra i lunghi capelli rossi, stringendoli leggermente. Entrambe spinsero l'altra verso di sé rendendo il bacio più intenso e passionale, quasi nella speranza di ardere in quel sentimento e in quel desidero. Sembrava che avessero aspettato troppo tempo e che ormai ogni loro barriera fosse stata abbattuta, mostrando solo due donne completamente in balia di ciò che provavano. _   
_Con quel bacio sembrava che tentassero di scoprirsi, di assaporarsi, di conoscersi più di quanto non avessero già fatto fino ad allora._   
  
_In quel momento, Wanda sentiva che quello fosse tutto ciò che aveva sempre aspettato e desiderato inconsapevolmente, quel gesto che le aveva provocato emozioni che mai avrebbe immaginato di poter provare in vita sua. I suoi sentimenti erano sempre stati confusi, difficili da individuare, ma non quella volta. Nulla era più chiaro di quella volta._   
_Era tutto così perfetto per entrambe che sembrava che nessuna delle due riuscisse a farne a meno. Era come aria dopo tanto, troppo, tempo in apnea. _   
  
_Le mani di Wanda, che poco prima si trovavano sul viso liscio e morbido dell’altra, si celarono tra le sue ciocche bionde, nel tentativo di avvicinarla ancora di più a sé._   
_Le dita di Natasha, invece, si posizionarono sulla schiena dell'altra, ritrovandosi, di tanto in tanto, a stringere tra le dita tessuto nero della canotta indossata dalla rossa, nascondendole sotto il cardigan che le copriva le spalle. In quegli attimi, la spia era capace di notare quanto il respiro dell’altra diventasse leggermente più pesante, mentre le loro labbra continuavano ad accarezzarsi o a scontrarsi famelicamente a ritmi alterni._   
  
_Ormai i loro sensi di colpa erano spariti, lasciando il posto ad un bisogno prorompente, avvolgente e travolgente: quello di amarsi e scoprirsi nel modo più intimo possibile._   
_Le mani di Natasha, dopo attimi di titubanza, si celarono dietro il tessuto nero e a righe grigie del top, entrando immediatamente in contatto con la pelle morbida e liscia di Wanda. Cominciò a vagare con delicatezza, provocando in lei intensi brividi, che la costrinsero a staccare le sue labbra da quelle dell’altra, per poterla guardare negli occhi. I loro sguardi si incatenarono, lasciando trasparire tutto ciò che non erano mai riuscite a mostrare: amore, desiderio, fiducia._   
  
_Dopo aver giocherellato un po' col bordo del cardigan e aver scambiato uno sguardo di assenso, Natasha sfilò via quel tessuto, lasciando che le sue dita seguissero il percorso disegnato da quel capo nero sulle braccia della ragazza. _   
_Quel gesto, la lentezza con cui era stato compiuto e il modo in cui gli occhi di Natasha l’avevano guardata, stavano facendo impazzire la giovane, che si sentì quasi ardere dentro. _   
  
_Wanda era bellissima anche così, nella sua semplicità, nel modo delicato in cui i suoi abiti la fasciavano, ma Natasha aveva bisogno di più. Così, senza pensarci un attimo, la liberò, con lentezza, anche dalla canotta, lasciando interamente scoperto il busto dell’altra. _   
_La spia si prese qualche secondo per ammirare il torso candido della giovane, molto simile ad una scultura greca: la pelle bianca, i seni ampi, il ventre piatto e le forme sinuose. Natasha era sicura di non aver mai visto nulla di più bello. Ogni immaginazione di quella donna non avrebbe mai avvicinato la realtà che ora le si era parata davanti. _   
  
_Non ebbe neppure il tempo di continuare a contemplare ciò che stava osservando con ardore, che Wanda le sfilò via il top che indossava, lasciando anche il suo tronco completamente nudo. _   
_Gli occhi di Wanda si riempirono di venerazione e lussuria quando si posarono sul corpo atletico dell’altra: la sua pelle chiara, tipica carnagione dei paesi dell’est, i seni sodi e abbondanti, gli addominali leggermente in rilievo che segnavano il suo ventre, le cicatrici sul fianco e sulla spalla sinistra , che lei si premurò di accarezzare con una lentezza infinita. Quella figura, modellata da anni di addestramento, segnata da tutte le battaglie che aveva combattuto, era di una bellezza incredibile e ora che Wanda si ritrovava quel fisico scultoreo davanti, si rese conto che, per quanto in questi anni l’avesse osservato di nascosto durante gli allenamenti, quello che aveva visto non era per nulla paragonabile alla sua totalità. _   
  
_Nel vedere lo sguardo completamente perso della giovane strega, sul volto di Natasha si dipinse uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi fieri, per poi avvicinarsi ancora alla donna per baciarla e spingerla contro il muro. _   
_Quell’impatto leggermente brusco non fece altro che far perdere la testa alla strega, che fu colpita da una prorompente ondata di eccitazione._   
_I loro baci erano sempre più famelici, le loro mani si destreggiavano frementi sui loro corpi. Si accarezzavano, si afferravano, si stringevano con forza. Si desideravano e ormai non avevano più voglia di fermarsi._   
_Le labbra di Wanda scesero sul collo dell’altra, mentre le sue mani stringevano il sedere sodo della spia, che senza controllo, liberò un ansito._   
_Le mani di Natasha danzarono delicatamente sul corpo della ragazza, sfiorandole il collo, il petto, la valle dei seni e l’addome, beandosi ancora una volta della morbidezza di quella pelle che si increspava sotto il suo tocco. _   
_Natasha continuò la sua discesa, aiutandosi anche piegando le gambe, portando via con sé i jeans strappati e le mutandine rosse, in modo da lasciare Wanda completamente esposta sotto i suoi occhi. _   
_Una volta liberata da quegli indumenti e aver cercato di concentrarsi su ciò che stava facendo senza perdersi nell’osservare la totale bellezza di quella ragazza, risalì il suo corpo baciandolo e ripercorrendo tutto il percorso tracciato precedentemente dalle sue dita._   
_La giovane sembrava essere ogni secondo più fremente e succube delle labbra delicate, sensuali ed esperte della donna, tanto che anche solo sentire il loro tocco e vedere quella testa bionda muoversi sul suo corpo la faceva impazzire. D’istinto prese tra le mani il volto di Natasha, si abbassò leggermente verso di lei e baciò quelle labbra piene e invitanti con trasporto._   
  
_Appena la donna si alzò il tanto che bastava per avere i piedi saldamente puntati sul pavimento e mentre continuava a perdersi in quel bacio, portò le sue mani sulle cosce dell’altra, dandole lo slancio necessario per prenderla in braccio, lasciando che le gambe della giovane si intrecciassero intorno al suo bacino, mentre lei la teneva saldamente tra le sue braccia, sbattendola delicatamente ancora contro il muro dietro la schiena della rossa._   
_Schiacciando il corpo dell’altra tra il proprio e il muro retrostante, le mani di Natasha vagavano con insistenza su quelle gambe che le cingevano la vita e quel sedere che la stava facendo impazzire. Lo strinse quanto bastava per provocare un ansito involontario dalle labbra di Wanda direttamente sulle sue._   
_Portò le sue labbra sul collo della sokoviana, mordicchiando e leccando appena quella pelle bianca e morbida, lasciandosi completamente andare agli ansiti che fuoriuscivano dalle labbra della ragazza. _   
_Sentì che l’altra stava fremendo almeno quanto lei anche dall’umidità dell'altra che inevitabilmente, a causa della posizione in cui si trovavano, riusciva a sentire sulla sua pelle, che il desiderio dentro sé non le stava dando pace, quindi permise all’altra di stringersi a lei quanto il più possibile e la portò sul letto, facendola stendere e finendo a carponi su di lei. _   
  
_In quel momento, la strega poggiò le sue mani sul sedere sodo della spia, per poi sfilarle via il pantalone e l’intimo. L’idea di poterla avere e amare nella sua totalità era l’unico pensiero sensato che riusciva a formulare in quel momento. _   
_Natasha aiutò l’altra a liberarla da quegli indumenti e, una volta fatto, si trovarono una di fronte all’altra, completamente nude, vulnerabili come mai lo erano state con qualcuno e con un amore e un desiderio negli occhi, nei loro cuori che non avevano mai condiviso con nessuno. _   
_Natasha si gettò di nuovo sulle labbra di Wanda, in un bacio passionale e disperato, mentre la strinse con forza, per poi incastrare tra le gambe della giovane una coscia sul punto, che era sicura, la ragazza aveva più bisogno. Si rese conto del fatto che avesse ragione nel momento in cui la coscia impattò contro la sua intimità già evidentemente pronta. _   
_Wanda ansimò direttamente sulle labbra di Natasha, non riuscendo più a baciare Natasha senza dare sfogo a ciò che stava provando. _   
_La coscia della bionda si muoveva con insistenza, accompagnata dai movimenti disperati del bacino della rossa, mentre le sue labbra baciavano il collo, i seni e i capezzoli di quest’ultima._   
_Era completamente in balia delle labbra e la lingua di Natasha che giocavano insistentemente con i suoi capezzoli mentre lei le teneva una mano sul capo, per incoraggiarla a fare di più._   
  
_A causa di quelle attenzioni e quei movimenti, Wanda non riusciva a non gemere. L'intensità dell'eccitazione e delle movenze della bionda era qualcosa che la strega non aveva mai provato in vita sua, ma voleva di più, necessitava di più. _   
_Con la mano destra tirò su il volto della donna, la quale era ancora intenta a dedicare attenzioni ai suoi seni, e la costrinse a guardarla negli occhi._   
  
_«Ti voglio, Nat. Voglio di più». Il corpo di Wanda era completamente in balia del turbinio di emozioni che stava vivendo e i suoi occhi, che non facevano altro che essere lo specchio di tutto ciò che stava provando, erano più lucidi del solito e non avevano intenzione di staccarsi da quelli di Natasha. _   
  
_Natasha rispose a quella richiesta con un bacio, questa volta più lento, più sentito, più vero degli altri. Un bacio così pieno di sentimento e trasporto da far vacillare i cuori di entrambe. Un bacio che significava solo una cosa: amore._   
  
_Nel mentre una mano della donna si abbassò, continuando a tracciare una linea immaginaria sul suo corpo, fino ad arrivare al monte di Venere e superarlo, per finire tra le pieghe dell’intimità della donna che si stava completamente abbandonando al suo tocco. _   
_Appena la donna si accorse delle dita lunghe e sottili che la accarezzavano con calma, il suo respiro divenne più affannoso. Sentire Natasha in quel modo era davvero troppo e le dava modo di desiderare di voler ricambiare ciò che lei le stava facendo provare. Anche lei aveva bisogno di toccarla, di sentirla, di renderla sua. _   
  
_«Amore, guardami!» la voce uscì quasi come un sussurro, ma, quella parola così inaspettata, attirò subito l'attenzione dell'altra donna che alzò il viso per specchiare i suoi occhi in quelli dell'altra, mentre continuava il suo movimento. _   
  
_La mano di Natasha ebbe un momento di incertezza quando la donna si rese conto che le dita lunghe e affusolate di Wanda, che tanto spesso lei ammirava muoversi nel lanciare i suoi attacchi incredibili, si erano poggiate dove la bionda ne aveva più bisogno. Subito le labbra della bionda si fiondarono su quelle dell'altra, in un bacio delicato ma assetato e profondo, mentre le loro dita continuavano ad accarezzarsi ad ogni secondo con una velocità maggiore._   
_Uno sguardo, un’intesa, come se per anni si fossero conosciute in quel modo così intimo, e in un attimo entrambe si ritrovarono l’una dentro l’altra. _   
_La stanza si riempì ancor di più di ansiti e gemiti, che spesso le due vendicatrici cercavano di mascherare baciandosi con passione._   
_Le loro labbra si attiravano come calamite, ma nel momento i cui si ritrovarono a staccarsi per raccogliere l’aria ormai necessaria, i loro occhi ricominciarono a lanciarsi quegli sguardi così intensi, da non riuscire a spezzarli se non per baciarsi, ancora e ancora, in quel modo così necessario. _   
_Si erano completamente allontanate da tutto e tutti, c’erano solo loro, i loro corpi, il loro desiderio, le loro anime, il loro amore. Si era creata intorno a loro un’aura magica che le avrebbe isolate per tutto il tempo in cui ne avessero avuto bisogno, magari anche per sempre._   
  
_Non dovettero aspettare molto prima che il loro desiderio esplodesse, lasciandole in balia di un orgasmo che mai avrebbero immaginato di poter vivere. _  
_La sensazione provata da Wanda fu così forte che ogni poro del suo corpo emanò un'energia rossa tanto forte da sollevare di qualche centimetro lei, Natasha, il letto che era stato il nido del loro amore e ogni oggetto in quella stanza, per poi far ritornare tutto nella propria posizione iniziale un secondo dopo. _   
_Le due donne non parlarono, si limitarono a baciarsi e a guardarsi negli occhi. Qualsiasi tipo di parola avrebbe spezzato l’aura d’amore che era ancora intorno a loro, e nessuna delle due voleva permetterlo._   
_Quello che era accaduto era stato qualcosa che mai avrebbero immaginato di poter vivere, ma che in ogni istante, da quando si erano avvicinate, avevano sognato._   
  
_C'erano delle difficoltà da affrontare, tante, forse troppe, ma non lì, non in quella stanza, non in quel letto, non tra quelle due donne che l’unica cosa che desideravano era amarsi. _   
  
  
_*Fine Flashback*_   
  
  
Improvvisamente Wanda si sentì destata da quei ricordi tanto belli quanto dolorosi. Tutto quello che stava ricordando le spezzava il cuore e le creava un nodo alla gola così stretto e dolente, da non poter trattenere le lacrime, che copiose, le solcarono il viso.   
Non riusciva a capacitarsi del fatto che fosse tutto finito ancor prima di cominciare, che lei fosse andata via lasciandola sola e che, a differenza di come aveva fatto la spia con lei, non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per riportarla indietro.   
Le era stato portato via tutto: i suoi genitori, il suo amato fratello, il suo ragazzo e migliore amico e colei che era stata amica, guida e amore travolgente.   
Il suo pianto ormai sembrava incontrollabile e non sapeva da quanto tempo quelle lacrime continuavano a sgorgare dai suoi occhi. Ogni volta che quel nome rimbombava nella sua testa, ogni volta che i suoi occhi cadevano sulla foto di Natasha e Lila sul comodino, una crisi di pianto più forte della precedente finiva per devastarla.   
  
Passò un tempo indefinito, dove la giovane donna si ritrovò persa nel suo dolore, quando un lieve ticchettio appena percettibile e proveniente dalla porta, le diede modo di abbandonare i suoi pensieri almeno per un attimo. Non era sicura di aver sentito davvero quel rumore, ma diede comunque il permesso di entrare, non prima, però, di asciugarsi il viso, nel tentativo di non mostrare ciò che stava provando.   
Subito la porta si spalancò, rivelando la piccola figura di Morgan, la figlia di Tony, che con dirompenza e senza un po' di timidezza entrò in camera. Non poté non pensare che fosse identica a suo padre, sia di aspetto che di sfrontatezza, e per quanto quell’uomo non le fosse mai andato giù, non poté che sorridere a quel pensiero.   
  
Clint aveva portato la piccola a casa sua per permettere a Pepper di vivere il proprio momento di lutto, senza mostrare tutto il suo dolore alla bambina, che a quanto sembrava non si era resa davvero conto di cosa stesse accadendo. Quel pensiero le spezzò il cuore, perché in lei vide sé stessa, quando da piccola non era riuscita davvero a realizzare la morte dei suoi genitori.   
  
La bambina si avvicinò all’adulta e, posizionandosi di fronte a lei, le mostrò un leggero sorriso. Solo in quel momento, la strega si rese conto che portava con sé un panino in un piatto che poggiò sul comodino.   
  
«Tu sei Wanda, vero? Eri amica del mio papà. Il padre di Nathaniel mi ha detto che tu eri una sua amica» chiese la bambina con innocenza, mentre si toccava una ciocca dei suoi capelli castani.   
Wanda ripensò ai loro trascorsi.   
Il suo rapporto con Tony non era mai stato dei migliori. Prima il suo odio per lui e per la sua società a causa dell’uccisione dei suoi genitori con armi della Stark Industries, poi ciò che era accaduto durante la firma degli Accordi di Sokovia. Tutto questo non era riuscita a perdonarlo.   
No, di certo lei e Stark non erano mai stati amici. Compagni di squadra, forse, per un brevissimo periodo, ma non altro.   
Avrebbe dovuto essere sincera con quella bambina che la fissava con i suoi occhi castani un po’ spenti, ma non le sembrava il caso.   
  
«Si, ero amica del tuo papà» disse imitando il sorriso della bambina che si sedette accanto a lei.   
«Lo sai che il mio papà è andato via? La mamma ha detto che non tornerà per tanto tempo. Io non voglio che il mio papà ci lasci da sole» disse Morgan abbassando lo sguardo. I suoi occhietti improvvisamente diventarono ancora più spenti di quanto non lo fossero prima.   
La confusione e la tristezza di quella bambina era tangibile e la giovane avrebbe voluto aiutarla, ma per esperienza sapeva che nessuna sua parola avrebbe potuto confortarla.   
Così Wanda si avvicinò a lei, accarezzando i capelli di quella bambina così dolce e decise di cambiare discorso, così da mettere entrambe in una situazione agevole.   
  
«Sai che hai davvero dei capelli bellissimi? Avevo i capelli dello stesso colore qualche anno fa» improvvisò allora la giovane, allargando un po’ il suo sorriso, sperando che la bambina riuscisse ad aprirsi un po' di più con lei.   
  
«Piacevano un sacco anche a mia zia Nat. Me lo diceva ogni volta che veniva a trovare la mamma, sai? Ho i capelli belli come quelli della mamma, ma dello stesso colore di quelli di papà, me lo ha sempre detto lei. Tu sei amica anche della zia Nat, vero?». Alla domanda della bambina, che ancora non riusciva a nascondere la sua tristezza, quel nodo strettissimo alla gola riprese il posto che sembrava gli spettasse. Provò a deglutire e poi rispose, ma la sua voce uscì senza alcuna inclinazione, ma seguita da un'espressione sul volto che sapeva l'avrebbe tradita:   
  
«Si, ero amica anche della zia Nat».   
  
«Non essere triste» disse la bambina che, dotando il volto della donna abbassarsi davanti a lei, si piegò per guardarla negli occhi e, poggiando la sua piccola mano sul mento della strega, cercò con poca grazia, ma tanta tenerezza, di tirarlo su. Dopo quel gesto recuperò il piatto e riprese a parlare.   
  
«Il papà di Nathaniel mi ha detto che sei triste e allora mi ha aiutato a preparare questo panino col burro di arachidi. Me lo faceva sempre la zia Nat e mi diceva che se una persona è triste e lo mangia tagliato in due, diventa subito felice» esclamò la bambina porgendo il piatto che la ragazza prese quasi commossa «Anche se però il papà di Nathaniel non è bravo come lei a prepararlo, mi dispiace» continuò aspettando che la strega recuperasse ciò che c'era tra le sue manine paffute. «Oh, lo sai che lei mi ha dato una missione?» sussurrò la bambina con un improvviso entusiasmo, dopo aver poggiato il piatto di nuovo sul ripiano accanto al letto, portandosi una mano aperta a lato della bocca, affinché la sua voce non si disperdesse e per rendere il tutto più segreto possibile. Tirò fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni una pennetta USB e si guardò intorno per assicurarsi che nessuno potesse vederla. «La zia Nat mi ha detto di darla a una ragazza che si chiama Wanda, prima che andasse via con papà, e tu ti chiami così. Devi essere proprio tu».   
  
Le parole di quella bambina turbarono Wanda, non riuscendo a capire cosa stesse dicendo. Restò per qualche istante a fissare quella pennetta senza riuscire a muoversi, tanto che Morgan, spazientita da quell'attesa, aprì la mano della donna e gliela poggiò sul palmo.   
Non riuscendo ancora a capire quel comportamento così strano, la bambina uscì subito dalla stanza, ritornando mentre teneva per mano Clint.   
  
«Wanda sta male, non parla». La bambina era preoccupata da quel comportamento, non aveva mai visto nessuno reagire in quel modo.   
  
«Ehi, Maximoff, tutto okay?» chiese l’uomo con preoccupazione, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lei per guardarla negli occhi. Dopo qualche attimo, Wanda riuscì a venir fuori da quello stato di trance.   
  
«Si, Clint, tutto bene, davvero. È solo che è difficile tornare dopo cinque anni e pensare di andare avanti con tutti questi cambiamenti» disse provando a schiarirsi la voce e a sembrare convincente, senza alcun risultato.   
  
«Lo so che è difficile, Wanda, soprattutto dopo quello che hai visto nei miei ricordi. Non avrei dovuto mostrarteli, non ora almeno. Ma ti prego, apriti con me. Credo di essere l’unico che possa capire ciò che senti» disse l'arciere con l'aria di chi si sentiva in colpa per fin troppe cose e senza sapere come affievolire quelle sensazioni. Poggiò una mano sul braccio della strega, nella speranza di indebolire le sensazioni che entrambi stavano provando. Nel mentre, appena Wanda sentì Clint menzionare i suoi ricordi, un improvviso pugno allo stomaco le rese impossibile respirare e trattenne il fiato. Anche solo il fatto che quegli eventi potessero sfiorare la sua mente le metteva un’agitazione, un dolore, un’angoscia, che non poteva sopportare.   
Ma doveva farsi forza, non doveva mostrarsi debole davanti a lui, così deglutì per cercare un po’ di contegno.   
  
«Davvero, sto bene. È stato soltanto un attimo. Però se fosse possibile, avrei bisogno di chiederti un pc in prestito e di avere un momento per stare sola, per favore» disse la ragazza serrando la mascella per darsi forza.   
  
«Oh, sì certo. Puoi usare questo portatile di Laura, anche se non so se funzioni ancora. Praticamente non viene usato da cinque anni» disse l’uomo aggrottando le sopracciglia e avvicinandosi alla scrivania per recuperare il computer, per poi poggiarlo sul letto della giovane.   
  
«Grazie, Clint, davvero. Grazie per tutto». Lo sguardo grato della ragazza fece rilassare l’uomo, che le regalò un leggerissimo sorriso, per poi mormorare un “Di nulla” appena percettibile. Non riuscendo a frenare quell'istinto, l'uomo si avvicinò a Wanda e le diede un abbraccio, lasciando che la giovane nascondesse per qualche secondo la testa nell'incavo del suo collo   
  
«Lo supereremo, te lo prometto» la voce di Burton era leggermente incrinata, così decise di alzarsi e di stemperare quel momento.   
  
«Allora, piccola, che ne dici di andare a giocare con Nate? Ti sta aspettando. Devi insegnargli tantissimi nuovi giochi» disse l’uomo prendendo la mano della bambina che annuì, ma prima di andare via, si liberò dalla sua stretta e si fiondò verso Wanda per darle un bacio sulla guancia. Quel gesto riempì il cuore, che era ormai sembrava vuoto e dolorante, della ragazza per qualche secondo.   
  
«Mangia quel panino, sarai subito felice. Te lo prometto» ribadì la bambina per poi fuggire dal suo amichetto, portando l’agente via con sé.   
  
Così Wanda si ritrovò ancora una volta sola, in quella stanza che sembrava ancor più vuota di prima e con una consapevolezza: Natasha voleva che vedesse il contenuto di quella memoria USB.   
Prese un bel respiro profondo e accese il pc, che ci mise un po’ prima di cominciare a riprendere le sue funzioni con velocità accettabile. Inserì la periferica e aspettò con ansia che il contenuto si mostrasse ai suoi occhi.   
Il cuore di Wanda batteva forte e non riusciva a calmarlo. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, poteva essere un qualcosa di importante o una sciocchezza, ma anche solo l’attesa di ciò che la aspettava era fin troppo pesante.   
  
Una cartella si aprì automaticamente, rivelando un file video intitolato “Per Wanda”.   
Le mani della giovane cominciarono a tremare. Per qualche motivo era terrorizzata da ciò che avrebbe potuto trovare.   
Restò per quasi un minuto a fissare quel contenuto, alla ricerca di un po’ di coraggio per premere il tasto di avvio.   
Si era rivoltata contro Ultron, il robot dall'intelligenza incredibile che stava distruggendo la sua città natale, aveva lottato per ben due volte contro Thanos, il titano potente e senza scrupoli che aveva sterminato metà popolazione universale, ma ora si ritrovava ad aver paura di un filmato.   
  
Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, in modo fa prendere più coraggio possibile, fece un altro respiro e finalmente premette il pulsante lasciando che il video partisse.  
  
  



	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Angolo mary b_army.**   
**Eccoci qui, alla fine di questo breve, ma intenso viaggio. Spero che questa storia vi sia piaciuta abbastanza da darmi un vostro parere, o che almeno vi abbia emozionato leggerla quanto ha toccato me scriverla. Grazie a tutti per averla letta, alla prossima.**

_*Dal capitolo precedente:  
Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, in modo fa prendere più coraggio possibile, prese un altro respiro e finalmente premette il pulsante lasciando che il video partisse.* _  
  
Appena le prime immagini arrivarono all’occhio di Wanda, il cuore della ragazza si strinse, facendole quasi male.   
L’immagine di Natasha che si palesò davanti a lei le trasmise tante emozioni di contrastante entità.   
Era così diversa dalla donna fiera e fintamente dura che ricordava, ogni cosa di lei era cambiata, anche se continuava a trovarla bellissima.   
I suoi capelli in quel video furono la prima cosa che le saltarono agli occhi. Non aveva più quel caschetto biondo e perfettamente liscio che tanto aveva amato cinque anni prima. Ora quella chioma era più lunga, le superava le spalle. Quegli anni le avevano ridato i suoi bellissimi e iconici capelli rossi, ma che ora culminavano con delle punte bionde. Non ne era sicura, ma sentiva che quello fosse il segno di quanto si fosse trascurata in quegli anni. Lei, la femme fatale sempre perfettamente in ordine e con l’ossessione per i suoi bellissimi capelli, li aveva bistrattati. Aveva rinunciato ad un qualcosa che l’aveva sempre contraddistinta, che l’aveva sempre fatta sentire bene con sé stessa.   
Wanda aveva sempre adorato la passione di Natasha per i suoi capelli, la dedizione e la cura con cui li aveva sempre gestiti, ma ora, quella consapevolezza fu un pugno allo stomaco. Non poteva pensare che il tempo e il dolore l’avessero resa così tanto vulnerabile.   
  
Il suo sguardo poi si spostò sugli occhi e subito notò quanto fossero rossi e lucidi, segno che stesse cercando in tutti i modi di nascondere il suo dolore, senza però molto successo. Questi apparivano così stanchi che nemmeno nelle intere notti passate insieme a parlare, dopo estenuanti giornate in varie missioni, li aveva visti ridursi in quel mondo.   
Il suo viso appariva molto stanco e sofferente, ma sempre di una bellezza sconvolgente. Le sue mani si torturavano con forza tra loro, molto di più di quanto avessero fatto l’ultima notte che avevano passato insieme.   
  
Si schiarì la voce e mostrò un sorriso.   
  
«Ehi, ciao, Wanda. Se stai guardando questo video vuol dire che gli altri sono riusciti a raccogliere tutte le gemme e che vi hanno riportati tutti indietro.   
Sono passati cinque anni dallo schiocco, da quando siete andati via, da quando io ho perso te e anche me stessa. In tutti questi anni non ho fatto altro che cercare un modo per riportarti indietro e ora che sta per succedere non potrei essere più felice. Credo…».   
Natasha sussurrò l’ultima parola quasi impercettibilmente mentre abbassava lo sguardo. Dal tremolio della sua voce e dal suo comportamento, era evidente che provasse in tutti i modi di non piangere, ma, una volta sollevato di nuovo lo sguardo, mostrò i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime.   
«Ho pensato di fare questo video perché ho così tante cose da raccontarti, da dirti e scriverti non sarebbe stato lo stesso.   
La prima è che ieri, io e i ragazzi, abbiamo preso una decisione: andremo nel passato per raccogliere le gemme e riportarvi qui con noi. Ci siamo divisi i compiti in modo tale da riuscire a recuperarle tutte. La mia missione, e quella di Clint, è di recuperare la gemma dell’anima sul pianeta Vormir. “Gemma dell’anima”» la donna si soffermò su quel nome, deglutendo «Ha un nome così poetico, non trovi?». La donna dedicò alla telecamera un sorriso amaro, che fece stringere il cuore della strega in una morsa dolorosa. Vederla in quello stato le provocava un dolore che le era difficile da digerire.   
«Ho chiesto qualche informazione in più a Nebula, una dei Guardiani, a riguardo. Mi era sembrata così schiva nelle informazioni su quella determinata pietra da riuscire ad insospettirmi. Beh, mi ha confessato che per averla bisogna rinunciare ad una persona importante. È così che Thanos l’ha conquistata, uccidendo sua figlia.   
“Un’anima per un’anima” a quanto pare è il motto preferito di quel pianeta» un sorriso nervoso si disegnò sulle labbra della spia, che cominciava a diventare sempre più agitata. «Ho finalmente trovato un modo per portarti indietro, finalmente ce l’ho fatta, non ho aspettato altro per anni, ma ha un costo molto alto…» prese un respiro e poi continuò «In queste ore ho preso una decisione: sarò io a sacrificarmi, a qualunque costo. Preferire la mia vita a quella di Clint è una cosa che non posso fare. Lui ha una famiglia, non posso permettere che Cooper, Lila e Nathaniel vivano senza il loro papà e lasciare il peso di tre figli sulle spalle di Laura, senza contare che non posso ripagarlo con la morte dopo tutto ciò che di buono lui ha fatto per me. .  
Se non fosse per lui, Wanda, io non sarei quella che sono oggi. Non sarei un Avengers, non sarei una persona con degli scrupoli, non sarei quella che con il tempo, nonostante tutto, sto imparando ad amare. Ma soprattutto, non sarei la donna che ha conosciuto te.   
Lui è l’unico, oltre a te, che non mi abbia mai giudicato per il mio passato, per i miei errori, per il mio essere stata un mostro» la donna fece una pausa, sembrava fin troppo difficile per lei trovare le parole giuste senza lasciarsi andare all’emotività che cercava di prendere possesso di lei.   
Le ultime parole di Natasha sembrarono un pugno in pieno petto per Wanda. Avrebbe potuto accettare qualunque cosa, ma non sentire la sua Natasha appellarsi ancora in quel modo dopo tutti quegli anni, dopo tutto ciò che aveva intenzione di fare. Avrebbe voluto accarezzare quel viso perfetto e liscio, farle capire ancora una volta che lei non era mai stata così, che il mostro che lei tanto odiava non era mai esistito, ma non poteva, quindi si limitò a portare la sua mano tremante sullo schermo del pc, proprio sul volto della donna, mentre stringeva la mascella per placare la tristezza che la stava avvolgendo.   
  
Nel frattempo, Natasha sospirò e continuò il suo monologo.   
  
«Vorrei tanto poter ritornare da te dopo il mio primo viaggio nello spazio, raccontarti le mie avventure, poterti rincontrare, riprendere tutte le cose rimaste in sospeso tra noi, ma non posso». Una lacrima solitaria solcò il viso arrossato di Natasha, mentre Wanda strinse così tanto la mascella da sentire quasi dolore alla base di quest’ultima.   
  
«Sai, quando ti conobbi ti odiavo. Dio, se ti odiavo.» disse la donna con un sorriso incredulo. L’aveva sempre divertita il fatto che dall’odiarla tanto fosse passata al non poter vivere senza di lei «Avevi controllato la mia mente, ci eri entrata e mi avevi mostrato tutto il mio passato, tutto ciò che per anni avevo provato a cancellare.   
Per così tanto tempo mi ero allenata affinché nessuno potesse riuscire anche solo a scalfire la mia mente. Una prigione dorata in cui avevo chiuso tutti i miei ricordi e sentimenti. Poi sei arrivata tu e con tanta semplicità mi hai scrutato dentro, hai usato i tuoi poteri e mi hai portato via anni di lavoro. Ho addirittura pensato di ucciderti ai tempi. Non potevo accettare che tu ci fossi riuscita e credimi che se non fosse stato per la squadra avrei fatto tutto ciò che era in mio potere per farti fuori.   
Odiavo te con tutta me stessa solo perché in realtà odiavo la me di quei ricordi, quel mostro forgiato per uccidere e interessato solo a quello. Detestavo la me stessa che tu avevi riportato alla luce dopo anni.   
Poi ti ho conosciuta meglio e ho capito che in realtà eri esattamente come me: dura e schiva perché vittima di troppe angherie che ti hanno costretta a chiuderti, con un passato di cui ti vergognavi e un disprezzo per te stessa che difficilmente riuscivi a soffocare.   
Eri come un leone in gabbia, spaventato da te e da ciò che avevi intorno, ma letale contro la prima persona che avrebbe tentato di farti uscire da quella cella.   
Però, nonostante tutto, è stato bello scoprirti lentamente, capire ogni tuo lato, nonostante facessi di tutto per restare in questo alone di mistero, per nasconderti dietro quell’aria pericolosa». A quelle parole, Wanda concentrò i suoi occhi lucidi su quelli arrossati dell'altra, che inizialmente erano tristi e colpevoli, quasi come se si sentisse in colpa ad aver provato odio nei suoi confronti, poi però sembrarono improvvisamente più sorridenti nel ricordare i primi momenti accanto a lei.   
«Ricordare i nostri attimi insieme è stata l’unica cosa che mi ha tenuto realmente compagnia in questi anni.   
Un pensiero che non mi ha abbandonata nemmeno per un secondo sono state le nostre serate. Quel nostro appuntamento fisso a mezzanotte in punto per il solito spuntino, il tuo panino al burro d'arachidi rigorosamente diviso in diagonale, le nostre nottate passate a chiacchierare di qualunque cosa sono stati tra i momenti più felici della mia vita.   
Ne preparo sempre uno di quei panini ogni giorno, sai? Mi aiuta a sentirti più vicina quando la tua mancanza si fa troppo forte da affrontare. Ogni volta è come se il tuo bellissimo sorriso mi compaia davanti, quello che facevi ogni volta che lo preparavi. Quel tipo di sorriso che ho sempre sperato dedicassi solo e soltanto a me». Natasha abbassò lo sguardo quando altre lacrime le solcarono il viso in sincrono con quelle di Wanda.   
La giovane donna non poté credere a quel gesto, non riusciva ad immaginare la donna così distrutta per lei in questi anni, tanto da cercare conforto in ogni piccola cosa che le legasse e questa consapevolezza le spezzò il cuore. Sentì il bisogno di rassicurarla, di confermarle che gli unici sorrisi veri della sua vita erano stati quelli che aveva dedicato solo e soltanto a lei, ma si ricordò ancora una volta che non poteva. La strega cercò in tutti i modi di trattenere le lacrime a quel pensiero, ma tutti gli sforzi furono inutili.   
  
  
  
«Ora come ora c’è un pensiero che mi tormenta. Ho nella mia testa la Wanda che ho conosciuto, quella distrutta dall’ennesima perdita, quella che vagava per la base con uno sguardo vitreo e senz’anima, quella ragazza ferita, spaventata, sola.   
Sarà forse presuntuoso da parte mia credere che tu possa soffrire così tanto per me, ma ho bisogno di chiederti un favore. Non lasciarti andare quando non ci sarò più. Non chiuderti come quando è successo con Pietro. Tu non sei sola, non lo sarai mai, perché io, nonostante tutto, sarò sempre lì con te e tutta la nostra famiglia.   
Non buttare gli altri fuori dalla tua vita, fai in modo che possano prendersi cura di te senza respingerli, che possano conoscerti come in pochi sono stati capaci di fare e prenditi cura di ognuno loro come farei io, o anche meglio, perché sono sicura che tu abbia così tanto amore da dare.   
  
Clint avrà bisogno di qualcuno che gli stia vicino perché, anche se Laura ritornerà, non starà mai bene con sé stesso per tutte le persone che ha ucciso in questi cinque anni. Lui è uno degli uomini più buoni che conosca, ha solo perso la via, ma questo non vuol dire che sia diverso dal Clint che abbiamo conosciuto e voluto bene. Ti ha sempre considerata come una figlia e gli farebbe bene averti accanto come ne farebbe anche a te avere una figura paterna che possa guidarti e amarti. Se avrai bisogno di una famiglia, la sua è quella che nonostante tutti gli errori che potrai compiere nella tua vita, sarà sempre lì a supportarti, senza giudizi e remore.   
Proteggi Lila, è una ragazzina così intelligente e sensibile, ma avrà bisogno di qualcuno che possa guidarla.   
  
Poi c'è Steve, ha lottato così tanto in questi anni per restare l'uomo leale e positivo che è sempre stato e con difficoltà ce l'ha fatta. Si è sentito così in colpa e così in dovere di fare qualcosa per il mondo che ha creato un gruppo d'ascolto per poter lenire tutto ciò che provava. Ha fatto di tutto per cercare di redimersi da una colpa che non aveva, da un destino che, dopotutto, non poteva fermare. È la persona più pura e degna che abbia mai conosciuto nella mia vita, nonostante abbia fatto i suoi errori. Lui è un buon ascoltatore, un amico fedele e leale che sono sicura farà di tutto per starti accanto.   
  
Ti farà una strana impressione vedere Thor in questo momento. È sempre sembrato il grande Dio inarrivabile, quello senza macchia e senza paura, colui che nulla avrebbe mai potuto distruggere. Scoprire che ha un lato umano così emotivo e ferito è incredibile. È finito per non riuscire a far altro che mangiare o bere. È diventato l'ombra di quello che era, ma nonostante tutto è ancora la persona di buon cuore e dolce di un tempo, basta scrutarlo con un po' più di attenzione. Sarebbe capace di starti accanto, proteggerti da tutto e tutti, accudirti come nessuno potrebbe mai fare e allo stesso tempo di rendere migliori le tue giornate con il suo continuo umorismo che è sempre lì, nonostante tutte le perdite che ha dovuto affrontare.   
  
Forse quello che ti sorprenderà di più è Bruce. È totalmente cambiato. È riuscito a trovare pace con sé stesso dopo anni in cui non ha fatto altro che odiarsi. È un bravo ragazzo, gli serve solo che qualcuno glielo ricordi. Forse avete cose in comune che neppure immaginate.   
  
In questi anni ho avuto modo di passare più tempo con Okoye. Ti conosceva pochissimo, anzi per niente, ma dopo aver passato una battaglia intera a guardarti le spalle, perderti è stata una delle cose più dure da affrontare anche per lei. È una delle guerriere più forti e determinate che io abbia mai conosciuto e non solo perché sa destreggiarsi perfettamente con le armi, ma perché ha un cuore puro e forte, che farebbe di tutto per proteggere chiunque ne abbia bisogno. È leale, sincera, e una grande amica.   
  
In questi cinque anni ho avuto una persona che mi è stata accanto più di quanto non abbiano fatto gli altri: Carol.   
È l’unico componente della squadra che possiamo considerare simile a noi. All'inizio può sembrare schiva, chiusa in sé stessa, arrabbiata con il mondo, ma in realtà è solo una donna che ha sofferto molto.   
È stata rapita, soggiogata, manipolata, mentalmente torturata, usata come un'arma di distruzione dalle persone di cui si fidava di più. Non ti ricorda qualcuno?   
Credo che starle accanto possa farti bene almeno quanto lo abbia fatto a me. Lei è una grande donna e amica, ha un cuore d’oro e andare via sapendo che c’è lei mi rincuora, perché sono sicura che ti guarderà le spalle in ogni suo modo possibile. Dalle una possibilità, sono sicura che non te ne pentirai.   
  
Rocket. Non avrà il corpo di un umano e si diverte a fingersi acido e brontolone con le sue battute ironiche, ma è di una dolcezza che ho riscontrato poche volte negli umani. Per cinque anni non ha fatto altro che scrivermi e-mail, aspettando pazientemente delle risposte e dedicandomi ore intere del suo tempo, affinché potessimo entrambi riuscire a sentire di meno la mancanza delle nostre rispettive famiglie. Potrebbe meravigliarti il modo in cui ci si può affezionare a quel procione.   
  
Credo che la persona con cui avrai un rapporto più combattuto e turbolento sarà Nebula. È una donna molto forte e leale, che ha sempre messo tutti gli altri al primo posto, soprattutto suo padre.   
Ha fatto cose brutte nella sua vita, ha appoggiato persone e ideologie sbagliate, ma soltanto perché era alla ricerca di un amore che non le è mai stato concesso. Non incolparla per le sue radici e i suoi errori, non lo merita affatto, perché poi ti perderesti una persona di buon cuore come lei, capace di prodigarsi per gli altri sempre e comunque, anche se ha un modo tutto suo di farlo.   
  
E poi c'è Rhodey, che senti, so che non ti è mai andato a genio, ha sempre appoggiato Tony e per questo è sempre stata una persona poco gradita da te, ma è leale ed è un buon amico, sempre pronto ad aiutarti. Credo che lui meriterebbe un po' di considerazione e tu una persona che possa essere sempre essere lì per guardarti le spalle in ogni situazione.   
  
In ultimo, ma non per importanza, volevo parlarti di Tony.   
So quello che ora stai pensando, non dovrei neppure tirarlo in ballo perché ti ha ferita in molte occasioni, ma io vorrei che tu gli dessi una possibilità. Ha fatto errori nella sua vita, ti ha fatto del male, ha creato le armi che hanno distrutto la tua famiglia, ti ha tenuto segregata durante gli Accordi di Sokovia, facendo in modo che tutto il mondo continuasse ad avere paura di te, ma è maturato, è cambiato.   
Il Tony Stark che molto spesso si mostrava egoista, pieno di sé, interessato solo alla sua immagine, non c’è più. Il nuovo Tony è una persona dolce e altruista.   
L’essere diventato padre è stata la cosa migliore che gli potesse accadere. È il genitore migliore che abbia conosciuto, quello che ho sempre desiderato.   
Stargli accanto potrebbe farti bene e la sua famiglia potrebbe riempirti di gioia. Pepper è una donna tosta, ma amorevole e Morgan è una bambina stupenda. Tanta dolcezza d’animo non può nascere da una persona come quella che tu credi sia Tony, no?» il suo discorso fu accompagnato da un caldo sorriso che spesso veniva bagnato dalle lacrime, che incontrollatamente fuoriuscivano dai suoi occhi al pensiero dei suoi compagni di squadra. Non voleva abbandonare quella che per anni era stata la sua famiglia, come non voleva lasciare la donna che amava ad un altro dolore che l’avrebbe fatta sentire ancora una volta sola e ripudiata da tutto e tutti. Abbasso il capo in un moto di sensi di colpa che le stava logorando l’anima e poi guardò dritto davanti a sé.   
  
Non aveva finito con lei, aveva ancora bisogno di parlarle di così tante cose, di esprimerle quello che provava, di aprirle il suo cuore, e quindi si fece forza. Un respiro profondo riempì ancora una volta i suoi polmoni e riprese il discorso, che ormai sembrava più un flusso di coscienza senza un nesso logico tra un discorso e l’altro. Tutto quello che le passava per la mente veniva esternato senza alcuna remora. Così la donna riportò l’attenzione sulla donna a cui era rivolto il video:   
  
«Spero che per stare meglio potrai anche portare la tua attenzione sui nostri allenamenti corpo a corpo, perché con me hanno sempre avuto il potere di migliorarmi le giornate. Mi chiudevo in quei ricordi e per un attimo tutte le cose brutte svanivano. Erano lezioni così esilaranti, perché non faceva proprio per te la lotta. Ho sempre adorato i tuoi movimenti sgraziati e impacciati.   
So che avresti voluto farne a meno e avresti anche potuto con gli enormi poteri che ti ritrovi, ma per ogni evenienza bisogna sempre sapere come sferrare un pugno ben assestato» Wanda ripeté quell'ultima frase insieme all'altra donna, imitando il sorriso che Natasha le stava mostrando. La spia non faceva altro che ripeterle quelle parole ogni volta che la strega si lamentava su quanto potesse fare a meno di cercare di colmare quella lacuna nel suo addestramento, quando avrebbe potuto rimpiazzare il tutto con la magia.   
«Ci fu un momento preciso durante quegli allenamenti, un attimo in cui i miei occhi incontrarono i tuoi e tutto quello che credevo di sapere di me, tutto quello che credevo di essere, fece in modo che cambiasse (Cambiò) tutto improvvisamente. Fu come se per me si fosse aperto un mondo completamente diverso, che fino a quel momento non avevo mai scovato.   
Quando c'è stata quella nostra lotta intestina, so che per un po’ mi hai odiata, forse anche quanto Tony. Ho fatto parte della squadra che ti teneva segregata in nome di quegli accordi, ho appoggiato un provvedimento che era contro di te e non posso che chiederti scusa ancora una volta per questo, ma voglio che tu sappia che l’unico motivo per cui l’ho fatto era per proteggerti, per agire dall’interno e rendere il tutto molto più sicuro per te. Mi sono sempre sentita in dovere di proteggerti, di starti accanto, di non lasciarti mai sola nonostante tutto. È sempre stata la cosa più importante per me e voglio portare avanti questo compito fino all'ultimo attimo della mia vita.   
Questo sacrificio non vederlo come una cosa sbagliata, è l'unica cosa giusta da fare per riportare tutti indietro e, soprattutto, portare indietro te, ragazzina.   
Quella notte non ero andata per caso in palestra. Avevo capito di provare delle cose nei tuoi confronti sin da troppo tempo, avevo compreso di essere gelosa e sentivo il bisogno di dirti una cosa, per questo mi sono nascosta lì, per evitare problemi. Anche quando poi ho avuto la possibilità di parlarti di tutto questo non ne ho avuto il coraggio.   
In queste cose sono sempre stata troppo codarda.   
Ero troppo spaventata dalle conseguenze, dall’aprirmi tanto a una persona da permetterle di vedere tutto di me, anche se ormai per te non avevo più barriere.   
Avevo troppa paura di cosa potesse significare tutto ciò che stava accadendo dentro me e soprattutto che tu non potessi ricambiare ciò che sentivo io. Il terrore di perderti a causa dei miei sentimenti era troppo grande.   
Ma se c'è qualcosa che ho imparato in questi anni è che non c'è abbastanza tempo per nascondere ciò che si prova. L'attesa prima o poi ci si ritorce contro, diventa una lama a doppio taglio che finisce per infliggerti un colpo mortale quando meno te lo aspetti, soprattutto quando la vita sembra cominciare a sorriderti. È quello che mi è accaduto dopo lo schiocco e non posso permettere che ciò che provo possa restare celato e soffocato ancora una volta». Il discorso di Natasha si fermò. Un improvviso nervosismo sembrò prendere inevitabilmente possesso di lei.   
Le sue mani si torturavano più di quando non stessero facendo un secondo prima e i suoi occhi sembrarono riempirsi ancora di più di lacrime. Era evidente che si stesse sforzando contro una sua grande paura, un qualcosa che la terrorizzava, che la rendeva molto vulnerabile e che difficilmente in altre occasioni avrebbe rivelato. Prese un respiro profondo, cercò di prendere tutto il coraggio di cui disponeva e riempì il silenzio.   
«Io ti amo, Wanda.   
Ti amo dal momento in cui ti ho visto tentare goffamente, ma con determinazione, di sferrare un calcio alla sacca da boxe.   
Ti amo da quando ti ho visto muovere sinuosamente le tue mani per sferrare un attacco.   
Ti amo da quando quel pomeriggio a casa di Clint, ti ho osservata mentre giocavi con Lila che ormai pendeva solo e soltanto dalle tue labbra.   
Ti amo da quando ti ho vista lottare per la tua libertà, nonostante il fatto che lo facessi contro di me.   
Ti amo da quando ogni sera ti ho vista al di fuori della base a fissare attentamente una foto di Pietro, cercando di nascondere le lacrime.   
Ti amo da quando ti sei abbandonata a me, lasciandoti conoscere in ogni sfumatura come mai sei riuscita a fare con nessun altro.   
Ti amo da quando ti ho scoperta nella cucina della base a preparare il tuo solito spuntino di mezzanotte con quel panino, mentre non aspettavi altro che dividerlo con qualcuno e il caso volle che quella persona fossi io.   
Ti amo da quando mi hai aperto gli occhi facendo in modo che potessi diventare una persona migliore».   
  
A quelle parole, il cuore di Wanda sembrò sussultare. Natasha la amava da così tanto tempo e lei era stata troppo cieca per capirlo. Troppo concentrata sui sentimenti che non riusciva a decifrare, ad ammettere, per poter guardare al di là del suo naso. Avrebbe voluto urlarle quanto quell'amore così travolgente lo provasse anche lei, che quel sentimento era nato negli esatti momenti in cui provavano a farsi spazio dentro l'altra, che avrebbe voluto essere più coraggiosa e vivere quel sentimento insieme a lei, ma non poteva.   
Era troppo tardi per farlo. Una lacrima le solcò il viso a quel pensiero, e contrariamente a ciò che la sua mente aveva appena realizzato, le sue labbra si mossero istintivamente, pronunciando le uniche parole che sentiva il bisogno di tirar fuori.   
«Ti amo…» fu appena un sussurro, che, però, carico di dolore, lasciò le sue labbra, finendo per diventare l’ennesimo colpo al suo cuore.   
  
«Non ho mai provato questo sentimento per nessuno prima d'ora e sapere che non potremmo mai più avere un nostro momento, un'altra notte come l'ultima passata insieme, mi spezza il cuore». Entrambe in quel momento scoppiarono in un pianto disperato. Quei sentimenti, quel dolore, erano troppo grandi per essere ignorati.   
Wanda sentiva il proprio cuore fare così tanto male da provare il bisogno di strapparlo dal petto per poterlo placare. Questa volta il dolore sembrava anche più duro di quelli che avesse mai provato in precedenza. Aveva perso i suoi genitori, era stata torturata, picchiata, abusata, usata come cavia da laboratorio e in tutto questo aveva sempre avuto suo fratello a starle accanto, fino a quando non aveva perso anche lui. Poi c’era stata lei. Natasha l’aveva aiutata a rimettere insieme i pezzi, superare tutto il dolore per la morte dei genitori, per gli anni di soprusi, l’aveva aiutata a metabolizzare la morte di Pietro. Era stata tutto per lei in quegli anni, le aveva ridato la vita. Era stata amore in un mondo pieno di odio e disperazione. Ora cosa avrebbe fatto senza? Chi l’avrebbe aiutata a superare tutto? Ci sarebbe mai riuscita? Non lo credeva possibile.   
  
«Ho lottato così tanto per riportarti in vita ed è così sleale che l’unico modo perché questo accada è che io ti perda di nuovo e ancor prima di riaverti indietro, ma davvero, non c’è altro che io possa fare. Ti prego, perdonami. Ho bisogno di andarmene sapendo che tu possa scusarmi, che farai di tutto per lottare per la tua vita, per trovare un modo per essere felice. Ho bisogno che il mondo possa ammirare il tuo sorriso e i tuoi occhi gioiosi, la tua risata contagiosa e la dolcezza del tuo sguardo».   
  
Wanda avrebbe voluto darle ascolto, ma la consapevolezza di non poter esaudire questo suo ultimo desiderio le faceva male. Avrebbe voluto rendere Natasha fiera di lei, mostrarle che era abbastanza forte, ma non lo era. Non poteva lasciar andare anche lei, che era la parte più importante del suo mondo.   
  
«E promettimi di non piangere, promettimi che sarai forte, fallo per te stessa e per me. Non posso saperti distrutta mentre io sono via, te ne prego». A quella richiesta, Wanda annuì. Voleva davvero provarci, anche se le sembrava l’impresa più ardua della sua vita.   
  
«Romanoff» una voce lontana, che Wanda non riuscì a riconoscere, proveniente dall’esterno della stanza, destò entrambe da quel momento. «Stiamo cominciando i tentativi, aspettiamo solo te».   
  
«Un attimo» urlò Natasha, mentre il suo volto si riempì di smarrimento. Quel video era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe potuto legarla alla giovane strega, tutto ciò che sembrava tenerla in vita in quel momento, era impreparata a chiudere tutto. Non era pronta a dire addio alla donna che amava, ad abbandonare la sua vita e la felicità che stava aspettando da cinque anni e che avrebbe riconquistato dopo il ritorno di Wanda. Ma se avesse rinunciato, se fosse stata egoista, nulla di quello che aveva sempre desiderato sarebbe accaduto e la persona che più amava al mondo non sarebbe tornata in vita.   
Sentì il suo cuore accelerare, la sua gola stringersi sempre più, l’aria sembrava avesse lasciato i suoi polmoni, mentre non riusciva a trovare un contegno. Non voleva che l’ultima immagine vivida nella mente dell’altra fosse lei in quello stato, ma non riusciva a farne a meno.   
  
«I-io devo andare, non voglio, ma devo» quelle parole parvero più un modo per convincere sé stessa che l’altra «Sarò per sempre tua, come lo sono stata sempre. Addio, mia piccola strega. Sappi che ti ho amata fino all’ultimo istante della mia vita e che ti amerò per sempre». Quelle ultime parole, dette con tutto il sentimento che quella donna provava, gettarono Wanda nel baratro. Aspettò che il video le mostrasse le ultime immagini della spia. Cercò di imprimere nella mente la sua Natasha che cercava di accarezzare lo schermo, come se proprio lì ci fosse il viso di Wanda.   
La giovane era alla ricerca di una sensazione che ormai poteva soltanto ricordare, per poi ritrovarsi preda di un dolore lancinante e paralizzante, appena vide lo schermo diventare nero, che non le permise di fare altro che stendersi sul letto su cui era seduta, lasciandosi travolgere da tutto ciò che da troppo stava cercando di prendere il pieno possesso di lei.   
Non pianse.   
Era tutto così forte che non riusciva neppure a fare quello.   
  
  
  
  
Finalmente la notte che aveva ossessionato tanto Wanda era finita, ma era riuscita a distruggerla sia fisicamente che mentalmente. Nonostante tutto, però, aveva deciso di seguire i suoi amici, che tanto avevano spinto affinché si presentasse alla funzione.   
In quel momento si trovava lì, tra tante persone, su un prato circondato da un lago.   
Era ancora in corso la commemorazione di Tony e tutti avevano un'aria completamente distrutta, soprattutto Pepper, che, però, cercava in tutti i modi di nascondere quello che stava provando. Lei, che aveva perso suo marito e tutta la felicità che si era costruita in quegli anni, si premurava di mostrarsi forte per la sua bambina. Tutti, soprattutto Wanda, la ammiravano profondamente per questo.   
La strega, però, non riusciva a concentrarsi totalmente su ciò che le stava accadendo attorno. Aveva troppi pensieri che le frullavano per testa: ciò che era accaduto a Natasha, il video che le aveva lasciato, i ricordi di Clint che aveva scrutato e che erano stati un macigno troppo forte da sopportare, gli ultimi momenti che avevano passato insieme e la precedente notte insonne che non facevano altro che tormentarla.   
Così si allontanò.   
Le mancava l'aria in quel luogo che non sentiva suo, ad un funerale che non considerava il posto giusto per lei.   
Si incamminò su quel prato verde e finì poco lontano da tutti, seduta per terra, mentre osservava il lago proprio di fronte a lei.   
Sperava con tutta sé stessa di rivederla, che arrivasse da un momento all’altro per dirle che era tutto uno scherzo o che era riuscita a trovare un modo per aggirare il meccanismo della gemma e che era tornata per lei, per onorare la promessa che le sarebbe stata sempre accanto, ma per quanto lo desiderasse, questo non accadeva.   
I flash della registrazione che aveva visto il giorno prima non facevano altro che perseguitarla. La voce di quella donna le rimbombava nelle orecchie inevitabilmente, quasi come se fosse un mantra.   
"Ti amo".   
Aveva aspettato per così tanto tempo quelle parole, le aveva bramate per così tanto anche senza saperlo, ma di certo non avrebbe mai creduto di sentirle con quel tono disperato e in quella situazione così dolorosa.   
Avrebbe voluto urlare, liberare tutta l'energia e il dolore represso dentro lei, ma non ne aveva la forza. Tutto quel dolore le stava mangiando le viscere, le stava scavando una voragine dentro che lei non sapeva come colmare.   
  
«Ciao, Wanda» una voce poco familiare le arrivò alle spalle. Era tentata di restare chiusa nel suo guscio impenetrabile, che molto spesso le sembrava il posto più sicuro in cui nascondersi, ma si rese conto che non avrebbe fatto altro che farsi del male da sola. Si voltò e l'immagine di Carol Danvers, fasciata dal suo elegante completo scuro, le si parò davanti, mentre con una mano cercava di aggiustare il ciuffo biondo che le stava ricadendo sull'occhio destro. Wanda la osservò, non era sicura di volerle rivolgere la parola. Non la conosceva e. anche se in battaglia avevano lottato fianco a fianco, non sapeva se fidarsi totalmente di una persona di cui non sapeva nulla, ma una frase le rimbombò nella testa: "Ha un cuore d’oro e andare via sapendo che c’è lei mi rincuora, perché sono sicura che ti guarderà le spalle in ogni modo possibile. Dalle una possibilità, sono sicura che non te ne pentirai”.   
  
«Ciao, Carol» disse la ragazza con un po’ di titubanza, riportando i suoi occhi all'orizzonte, mentre l'altra donna si sedette accanto a lei.   
  
«La funzione non è ancora finita» la sua voce aveva la cadenza di chi, prendendola un po' alla larga, aveva intenzione di farla parlare. Wanda lo aveva notato e in altre occasioni sarebbe stata schiva, ma era troppo stanca per alzare il suo solito muro.   
  
«Lo so, ma non riuscivo a stare lì con tutti. È irrispettoso, lo so, ma quello non è il mio posto. Non dovrei neppure essere qui. Mi sembra di essere estremamente ipocrita dopo tutto ciò che è accaduto tra me e Tony».   
  
«Oh, certo. Natasha mi ha parlato nel tuo rapporto con Stark. Non dev'essere facile essere qui a fingere che tutto tra voi sia stato idilliaco».  
  
«Lei ti ha parlato di me?» gli occhi di Wanda improvvisamente si illuminarono. Non riusciva a credere che Natasha avesse parlato a qualcuno di lei, come la ragazza aveva fatto il giorno prima con Clint. Credeva che tutto ciò che era accaduto tra loro fosse rimasto solo nel suo cuore, ma il fatto che per lei fosse tanto importante da confidarsi con qualcuno la rendeva felice.   
  
«Tutti i giorni per cinque anni. La cosa ti meraviglia? Credo di conoscerti più di quanto non faccia tu stessa» disse Carol con un piccolo sorriso.   
Però gli occhi di Wanda si abbassarono. Voleva sapere cosa la donna le avesse raccontato su di lei, ma ancora una volta l'idea che lei per cinque anni non fosse riuscita ad andare avanti fece crescere in lei un gran senso di colpa completamente immotivato.   
  
«Ehi! Lei ci teneva davvero a te. Non ho mai sentito nessuno parlare in quel modo di qualcun altro, provare quel tipo di sentimento così travolgente. Eri la persona più importante per lei.   
Ogni sera, quando mi trovavo in ricognizione sui pianeti, subito dopo aver stilato il solito resoconto sui cambiamenti generati dallo schiocco, non c'era un attimo che lei non volesse parlare di te.   
Riportarti indietro era diventata la sua unica ragione di vita, l’unica cosa che le permetteva di alzarsi la mattina e prendere in mano le redini dei pochi Avengers che erano rimasti in prima fila. Non si sarebbe mai data pace se non ci fosse riuscita. Io non ho mai conosciuto la Natasha che hai conosciuto tu o gli altri della squadra, ma da come si era descritta era cambiata così tanto. E sai una cosa? Mi ha sempre detto che il merito del suo essere migliore è stato tuo. Questo dovrebbe renderti orgogliosa di ciò che hai fatto per lei. Hai dato modo alla vera Natasha di venir fuori» le parole di Carol furono come un pugno allo stomaco. Wanda, ormai piena di un sentimento che le era difficile decifrare, si portò le mani al viso per cercare di creare una barriera tra lei e il mondo circostante. Come se quelle due mani potessero proteggerla da tutto il male.   
  
«Tu non puoi capire. Non può rendermi orgogliosa l'averla fatta diventare quella persona che si è sentita in dovere di uccidersi per salvare mia vita…» esclamò incatenando il suo sguardo a quello di Carol, quasi in un impeto di rabbia.   
  
«Ehi, ascolta: so quanto faccia male perdere le persone a cui si tiene. Anche solo l'idea che la donna che amo e che ho sempre amato fosse stata polverizzata dallo schiocco e che lo stesso fosse accaduto a quella bambina che ho sempre considerato come mia figlia, mi ha portata a perdere la testa. Ho attraversato lo spazio a gran velocità per la paura e quando sono arrivata qui e ho capito di averle perse entrambe mi è crollato il mondo addosso.   
Io sono scappata, ho lasciato la Terra per cinque lunghi anni, restando su questo pianeta solo per qualche giorno e solo per il tempo necessario, perché anche solo il pensiero di restare qui senza di loro era un qualcosa di troppo difficile da gestire. E anche se ora loro sono tornate, quelli restano gli anni più terribili della mia vita, perché il destino aveva preferito la loro morte alla mia. Quindi si, posso capire quanto faccia male, ma io voglio ribadirti che lei ti amava, Wanda. Ti amava tanto da lasciar andare la sua vita solo per avere la possibilità che tu saresti riuscita a riavere la tua. Se lei ha fatto tutto questo è perché era sicura che ce l'avremmo fatta. Non avrebbe mai perso la sua vita se avesse avuto anche solo il minimo dubbio. Lei era certa che saresti stata qui, oggi, con la possibilità di vivere, con l'opportunità di rispettare il suo sacrificio. Sapeva che ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Per te».   
Carol aveva ragione su tutto e, per quanto facesse male, Wanda ne era consapevole. Lei aveva riposto la sua fiducia in tutti loro, in un qualcosa che nessuno aveva realmente creduto fino al momento esatto in cui era accaduto. Lei ci avrebbe provato ad onorarla, avrebbe incanalato tutta la sua forza in questo una volta passato quel dolore lancinante al petto, avrebbe fatto di tutto per rispettare ciò che aveva fatto, ma non in quel momento.   
Lì e in quell’attimo lei aveva solo bisogno di sfogarsi.   
  
«Questa notte l'ho sognata» intervenne velocemente la ragazza, interrompendo quell’attimo di silenzio che si era venuto a creare «Credo di aver ricreato i suoi ultimi momenti, quelli che ho sbirciato dalla mente di Clint, rendendo mie molte delle sue sensazioni e ricreandone altre, vivendo tutto ciò che hanno vissuto. Quello è stato l’incubo più duro e crudele della mia vita».   
  
  
*Flashback*   
  
  
Wanda non era a conoscenza di cosa stesse accadendo, sapeva solo che improvvisamente si era trovata catapultata in un posto che non aveva mai visto. Sbatté contro una roccia senza neppure immaginare come si fosse ritrovata lì e, presa dal dolore della botta che aveva incassato, ebbe solo qualche istante per guardarsi intorno.   
Notò che si trovava in un posto semi-buio, con diverse tonalità che passavano dal celeste al viola, aggrappata alla parete di un dirupo tramite una corda di metallo molto resistente che la teneva per la vita, mentre leggeri fiocchi di neve cadevano dal cielo, raffreddandole appena il viso.   
Si rese conto di sentire un peso gravarle sul braccio sinistro, facendole quasi male, mentre la corda continuava a oscillare a causa del carico che stava sostenendo e del modo brusco in cui era stata sballottata. Abbassò lo sguardo per capire cosa stesse accadendo in quel momento, e ciò che le si parò davanti fu una delle cose più terrorizzanti che aveva mai visto.   
Stretta alla sua mano c’era Natasha, che quasi penzolava sotto di lei nel vuoto più totale.   
Quella visione riempì improvvisamente il cuore di Wanda di angoscia e paura, che per un primo momento la pietrificarono, mentre continuava a tenere l’altra donna. I suoi occhi incontrarono il viso dell’altra, notando quanto il suo sguardo fosse pregno di sgomento all’idea di cadere in quel dirupo che sembrava infinito.   
La giovane, a quella vista, strinse la sua mano così forte sul polso dell’altra da credere che avrebbe potuto conficcarle le unghie nella pelle attraverso il tessuto nero della sua tuta. Questo, però, non le importava, stava cercando in tutti i modi di rendere la sua presa quanto più salda possibile. Spostò l’altra mano, che la teneva stretta alla corda, verso la donna sotto di lei, lasciando così la presa sul cavo. Provando quell’azzardo si rese conto, però, che, sporgendosi un po’ di più per afferrarla, sarebbero cadute entrambe a causa dell’oscillazione di ciò che era la loro unica ancora di salvezza.   
  
Wanda, anche in quella situazione precaria, riusciva a sentire tutto: il calore della mano dell’altra intorno al suo polso, il peso del corpo di Natasha che diventava maggiore man mano che il suo braccio cominciava a stancarsi, la sensazione della gravità che la spingeva senza alcuna pietà, quasi invitandola, bruscamente, a cadere.   
Sarebbe stato complicato restare in quella posizione fino al momento in cui sarebbe riuscita a tirarla su, ma ci avrebbe provato con tutta sé stessa, perché non poteva e non voleva mollare.   
Alla luce di questo, la strega cominciò a concentrarsi sui suoi poteri, nella speranza di riuscire a portarla via da quel dirupo e di salvarla. Provò a centralizzare tutte le sue energie nella sua mano destra, si concentrò chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi, la tolse per qualche secondo dal cavo, assicurandosi ad esso tenendolo stretto tra il braccio e il busto, per poterla muovere leggermente nella solita danza che la aiutava nelle sue battaglie. Era determinata, completamente affidata al suo potere, decisa a dare tutta sé stessa per portare via da lì la donna che amava, ma ogni tentativo parve inutile.   
Era come se i suoi poteri, quelli che aveva odiato per la maggior parte della sua vita, di cui molto spesso aveva cercato di liberarsene in ogni modo senza alcun risultato, quelli che avevano continuato a tormentarla e ad allontanarla da tutti, costringendola a pregare anche un Dio in cui non credeva per mandali via, obbligandola molto spesso a chiudersi in un’aura oscura per l’odio per sé stessa, l’avessero abbandonata nell’unico momento in cui li avrebbe desiderati più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.   
  
«Lasciami andare» la voce di Natasha fu decisa, un tipo di determinazione che Wanda riuscì a leggere anche nei suoi occhi, i quali, poco prima, erano pieni di terrore.   
Ma no, lei non poteva esaudire la sua richiesta, non avrebbe mai potuto lasciare che accadesse.   
  
«Non posso». Quello della giovane strega fu appena un sussurro. Non era neppure sicura di aver pronunciato davvero quelle parole, ma era certa che sarebbe stata in grado di fare tutto, tranne che rinunciare a lei in quel modo così meschino.   
  
«Dovresti farlo» un leggerissimo sorriso si disegnò sul viso di Natasha, e questo non fece altro che smuovere le lacrime di Wanda. Non poteva sorriderle in quel momento, non quando stava per perderla, non mentre le stava chiedendo di mollare la presa su di lei.   
  
«Perché?». Quella domanda entrò prorompente nella mente di Wanda.   
Perché le aveva chiesto di lasciarla andare?   
Perché aveva quel sorriso beato sulle sue labbra e nei suoi occhi quando stava quasi per perderla?   
Perché stava facendo tutto questo?   
Natasha sembrò capire tutti gli interrogativi che frullavano nella testa della giovane donna, allargò ancora un po’ il suo sorriso e le strinse con ancora più decisione il polso, per avere la sua totale attenzione.   
  
«Perché ti amo» la voce era ferma e sicura, i suoi occhi trasmisero improvvisamente una pace, in evidente contrasto con gli occhi lucidi.   
Tre parole, semplici, sentite, completamente fuori contesto da quel momento, furono pronunciate dalla spia. Uno sguardo pieno di sentimento le legò per qualche istante, e un qualcosa che non seppe definire riempì il cuore di Wanda, un qualcosa che poteva avvicinarsi alla speranza.   
Stava per riprovare ad usare i suoi poteri su di lei per riportarla in salvo e poi le avrebbe rivelato i suoi sentimenti il più lontano possibile da quel burrone, in un posto più sicuro, ma non ne ebbe il tempo.   
«Va bene» sussurrò la donna continuando a sorridere, per poi darsi uno slancio con le gambe sulla parete, facendo in modo che la salda presa della strega la abbandonasse, lasciandosi cadere nel vuoto.   
Wanda sentì un qualcosa che mai avrebbe voluto: il tepore delle dita della spia lasciare il proprio polso, la mano dell’altra scivolare velocemente sul suo palmo dedicandole l’unica carezza che mai avrebbe voluto ricevere da lei, il suo braccio venir velocemente liberato dal peso che lo stava svigorendo, la gravità batterla in quel subdolo gioco che stava portando avanti da qualche minuto.   
  
«Natasha». L’urlo disperato della giovane donna rimbombò tra quelle pareti di pietra e le lacrime le solcarono il viso.   
Non voleva guardare, non doveva farlo, lo sapeva, ma inevitabilmente i suoi occhi decisero per lei. Il suo sguardo si posò sulla figura inerme di Natasha stesa sul suolo a diversi metri da lei, esanime e già immersa in una pozza di sangue.   
  
Lei era caduta, e insieme a lei, lo era anche Wanda.   
Lo aveva fatto così forte che il dolore era insostenibile. Le ferite nel suo cuore erano state fatali e i suoi pezzi giacevano sul pavimento accanto alla donna che amava e l’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto salvarla era andata via.   
Natasha era andata via e l’unica cosa che aveva lasciato in Wanda era un vuoto incolmabile, ancor di più di quello che l’aveva appena ingoiata.   
  
Un altro urlo, forte e disperato, costrinse Wanda a destarsi da quell’incubo.   
  
  
*Fine Flashback*   
  
«Io l’ho vista! Quel sogno è stato ancora più vivido e reale di quanto non lo fossero i ricordi di Clint.   
Era inerme, Carol.   
Come posso andare avanti quando lei se n'è andata senza che potessi fare qualcosa per salvarla, o lasciarla andare quando l’unica cosa che ho potuto fare è stata vederla andar via, senza poter alzare un dito. Ho visto la mia Natasha lasciarsi consumare dalla paura per poi abbracciare la morte come una vecchia amica. Come posso vivere sapendo che lei si è buttata in quel burrone per salvare me? Lei ha rinunciato alla sua vita per quel gesto eroico, per salvarci tutti, e io non sono riuscita a dirle che la amo neppure in un sogno. Lei doveva saperlo…» la ragazza si fermò, poggiando le mani sul prato e stringendole così forte da tirare via qualche manciata di terreno insieme a qualche filo verde che lo adornava. Non sapeva se fosse rabbia o dolore ciò che stava provando, sentiva solo che aveva bisogno di qualcosa che la liberasse da quella oppressione al petto, da quel nodo alla gola che diventava sempre più asfissiante.   
Aveva bisogno che qualcosa o qualcuno fosse capace di riportare indietro l'unica persona di cui le importava. Necessitava di avere lì con lei l’unica che l’avesse mai conosciuta davvero, quella con cui aveva condiviso tutto negli ultimi anni della sua vita.   
  
«Wanda, lei lo sa, lo ha sempre saputo. Per quanto tu non le abbia mai confermato ciò che provavi con le parole, lei lo ha sentito quella notte. È sempre stata una donna che ha dato molta importanza alle piccole cose, ai gesti, agli istinti, e tu non hai fatto altro che mostrarle quanto la amassi, quanto fosse importante per te».   
Carol portò una mano sulla spalla della ragazza accanto a lei, accarezzandola appena e cercando di infonderle un po’ di coraggio.   
La rossa a quelle parole chiuse gli occhi. Sperava con tutto il cuore che la sua Natasha non avesse esalato l'ultimo respiro con la consapevolezza di non essere stata amata da nessuno. Desiderava con tutta sé stessa di essere riuscita a dimostrarle lo sconfinato amore che aveva e che avrebbe sempre provato per quella donna.   
Fece un respiro e provò ancora una volta a dare sfogo ai suoi pensieri più nascosti.   
  
«Sai, lei sapeva come sarebbe finita su Vormir. Ha girato un video in cui mi ha parlato di così tante cose, mi ha confessato i suoi sentimenti e le sue paure. Mi ha mostrato tutto il suo amore, e in fine, mi ha chiesto di prometterle di non piangere.   
Io l'ho fatto, ho promesso a Natasha, che non faceva altro che fissarmi con i suoi bellissimi occhi tristi, che non avrei pianto, o che almeno ci avrei provato. Io voglio davvero onorare la mia promessa, ma è lei…» disse la ragazza serrando la mascella, nella speranza di trattenere le lacrime «...ma è lei» ripeté ancora tra sé e sé, quasi come se non riuscisse a capacitarsi di aver accettato quel tipo di richiesta «Come posso non piangere se non sarà più qui con me? Dopo la morte di mio fratello, era diventata il mio tutto. Come farò adesso che ho perso lei e il tempo che avevo a disposizione per dimostrarle il mio amore?» Wanda abbassò il capo, nascondendo il suo viso sulle gambe, che stringeva al petto. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di chiudere tutto il più lontano da lei, e subito il volto di Natasha pieno di pace le riempì la mente. Ormai tutto ciò che le restava era il ricordo del suo volto e nient’altro che potesse regalarle un po’ di conforto.   
  
Carol sentì il bisogno di avvicinarsi ancora di più e abbracciare quella ragazza, di unire il proprio dolore per aver perso una grande amica a quello della giovane accanto a lei che, invece, aveva perso l’amore della sua vita. Avrebbe voluto usare quel momento per trovare un modo per alleviare tutto il peso che stava invadendo il petto di entrambe, ma era sicura che facendolo, avrebbe oltrepassato un limite che sarebbe stato fin troppo fastidioso per la ragazza. Era alla ricerca di un modo per esserle quanto più d’aiuto possibile, e con uno sguardo nervoso ed impacciato si guardò intorno, notando Steve, che, una volta finita la funzione, si stava avvicinando a loro con aria preoccupata. Forse vedere Wanda in quello stato aveva stretto il suo cuore come aveva fatto con il proprio.   
  
«Ehi Wanda. Sei in questo stato da quando siamo arrivati, ti va di parlare? Magari la cosa può farti stare meglio» la voce di Steve inondò le orecchie di entrambe. L’uomo, una volta arrivato accanto a loro, subito poggiò le sue grandi e forti mani sulle spalle di Wanda, che si alzò di scatto, liberandosi dalla presa dell'uomo.   
  
«Non azzardarti a toccarmi, Steve. Non far finta che ti importi qualcosa di me o di chiunque altro che non sia Stark».   
  
«Ehi, che ti succede?»  
  
«Che mi succede? Hai anche il coraggio di chiederlo, ‘Capitano’?» il tono di quell'ultima parola sembrava intriso di disprezzo, una cosa che Steve non aveva mai ricevuto da parte di Wanda.  
«Mi succede che lei è morta, Steve. È andata via! E noi siamo tutti qui, al funerale di Tony, a piangere per lui e soltanto per lui, come se fosse l'unica persona ad aver immolato la sua vita per salvarci. Siete tutti qui, ignorando il sacrificio di una donna che ha dato via la sua vita solo con il piccolo barlume di speranza che sareste riusciti a riportarci indietro. Una donna che ha scambiato la sua vita non con una certezza, ma con una cazzo di possibilità su non so quante. Ha fatto tutto questo nonostante la sua voglia di vivere, mettendo da parte il suo cieco desiderio di rivedere la sua famiglia dopo cinque lunghi anni, malgrado vivesse la sua vita nella speranza di poter avere un giorno la felicità che non era mai riuscita a vivere pienamente. Lei non merita di essere dimenticata in quanto modo, di essere abbandonata da tutta la sua famiglia, perché lei non ha mai lasciato sole le persone che ha amato, è sempre stata lì per ognuno di noi.   
Qui, invece, non c'è una persona che abbia versato una sola lacrima per lei.   
E ora non venire qui a fingere che ti importi qualcosa di me, del mio dolore o della perdita di Natasha. Non meritavate il suo sacrificio, che lei si privasse della sua vita per la vostra. Lei non avrebbe dovuto rinunciare alla sua vita per voi o per me» quelle parole, così istintive, uscirono rapidamente dalle labbra di Wanda, che sbarrò gli occhi, preda di una consapevolezza che non aveva ancora appreso sino a quel momento «Non meritavo che lo facesse per me...».   
Era lei a non essere all'altezza del sacrificio di Natasha, lo sapeva.   
Lei che per anni aveva ignorato i propri sentimenti e quelli dell’altra, che aveva vissuto la sua vita con un uomo che non amava, che l’aveva avvicinata e allontanata a sé a causa di sentimenti che non riusciva a dare sfogo, che, anche se involontariamente, l’aveva abbandonata nel dolore più devastante per cinque lunghi anni.   
E così, con quella cognizione e quelle ultime parole, urlò con tutta la forza e il dolore che aveva in corpo, sprigionando un'energia tanto potente da smuovere tutti gli alberi che c'erano nelle vicinanze e creando ampie onde nel laghetto che li circondava.   
  
Steve, che cercava in ogni modo di non diventare preda del suo potere devastante insieme a Carol, si rese conto che di lì a poco tutti gli alberi circostanti si sarebbero spezzati a causa di quel dolore che stava logorando la giovane strega, e, senza pensarci due volte, la abbracciò, nel momento esatto in cui la ragazza si stava lasciando cadere, nel tentativo afferrarla e farla calmare, di donarle il conforto di cui aveva bisogno.   
In quell'abbraccio, però, la rabbia di Wanda crebbe, l’energia aumentò, i suoi pugni si liberarono dalla stretta dell’uomo e cominciarono a battere, con tutta la forza che possedeva, contro i pettorali di Steve, che dal canto suo, davanti a quella scena e a quella disperazione logorante, cercava di essere forte, di incassare tutto ciò che la ragazza gli stava riservando, di trattenere le lacrime che dalla morte di Natasha lo stavano accompagnando e che in quel momento diventarono più opprimenti a causa di tutto ciò che stava lacerando il cuore della strega.   
  
«Ehi, Wanda, ti prego, calmati. Ci sono io qui, ti prego, sta tranquilla». Le parole dell'uomo furono appena un sussurro, mentre con il suo abbraccio tentava di tenerla ferma e di tranquillizzarla in un modo in cui le parole non potevano fare.   
Dopo qualche secondo, la ragazza si nascose sul petto del Capitano e senza rendersi conto di ciò che stava succedendo intorno, continuò a piangere, mentre il suo potere diventò sempre più debole, fino a scomparire.   
Steve le prese il viso con le mani, cercando di ricomporsi, per costringerla a guardarlo negli occhi.   
  
«Ehi, guardami. Non è colpa tua. Non hai alcuna colpa. Lei ti amava, sentiva che valeva la pena rinunciare a tutto per te. Quindi si, il suo cuore sapeva che l’avresti meritato».   
La giovane guardò l’uomo negli occhi e a quelle parole si allontanò da lui.   
Avrebbe voluto replicare in qualche modo, ma si rese che loro due e Carol non erano soli in quel posto.   
«Siamo tutti qui per lei, nessuno se n'è dimenticato. Tutti noi le volevamo bene. Credo che nessuno abbia dedicato così tanto alla squadra o ad ogni suo membro come ha fatto lei» disse Steve, mentre Wanda vide arrivare quasi tutti i componenti della squadra e alcuni che non ne facevano parte.   
La giovane non seppe spiegarselo, ma la sua gola sembrò cominciare a liberarsi dallo stretto nodo che la stava attanagliando.   
  
Subito, dal gruppo sostanzioso di persone di fronte a lei, vide venir fuori il piccolo Nathaniel, che si era nascosto dietro sua madre, mentre portava un cuscino di fiori.   
Il bambino camminava con la testa bassa e incertezza nei passi. I suoi capelli folti gli coprivano il viso, sembrando piuttosto intimidito dalla presenza della strega, anche se ormai lo conosceva sin dalla nascita. Immaginò che la scena di qualche momento prima lo avesse spaventato tanto da provocargli quella reazione, e subito l’ennesimo senso di colpa la colpì.   
  
«Questo è per la zia Nat».   
La voce del bambino fu appena un sussurro, ma tanto bastò per toccare il cuore di Wanda che serrò la mascella. Nate aveva alzato lo sguardo, puntando gli occhi su quelli della giovane davanti a lei, poi le fece un cenno con la testa, invitandola a seguirla, e poggiò il cuscino sulla riva del lago.   
Wanda poggiò una mano tra i folti capelli del bambino, arruffandoglieli, mentre tutti i suoi compagni e amici si avvicinarono ancora di più a loro.   
Al bambino subito si accostò Lila che, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Wanda, le mostrò dei colori. La giovane strega la guardò interrogativa, senza riuscire a comprenderne il senso, ma poi la ragazzina cominciò a parlare, rivolgendosi a tutti, soprattutto alla sokoviana.   
  
«Volevo lasciare qualcosa in ricordo della zia Nat, ma non sapevo cosa. Poi ho ricordato che questi» disse mostrando ancora le matite colorate con più determinazione «erano i suoi preferiti. La zia Nat ha sempre avuto un momento per me in cui lasciava tutto, le sue missioni, i suoi impegni, per dedicarmi interi pomeriggi in cui non facevamo altro che disegnare qualsiasi cosa, a patto che lei potesse usare solo il rosso e nero. È una di quelle persone che c'è sempre stata per me e che avrei desiderato mi guidasse ancora in ogni situazione come la zia che è sempre stata per me, come il punto di riferimento che ho sempre visto in lei. È sempre stata una parte importante della nostra famiglia, ha salvato la vita di mio padre per donarci un futuro migliore. Non potremo mai dimenticarla».   
Dette quelle parole, con le lacrime agli occhi, la giovane Burton posò quei colori sul cuscino di fiori e si allontanò lentamente, senza spostare lo sguardo da esso, cercando di darsi quanta più forza possibile per non lasciarsi andare in un pianto che la minacciava già da tempo. Commossa da quelle parole, Wanda stava per spingere via quella preparazione floreale, ma Steve la fermò appoggiandole ancora una volta una mano sulla spalla, contatto che in quel momento lei non gli negò.   
  
«Quando siamo tornati dal viaggio nel mondo Quantico, appena appreso ciò che era successo, sono corso in camera di Nat. Non riuscivo a capacitarmi di ciò che stava accadendo, e mentre Bruce e Tony si davano da fare per creare il guanto, io ho passato un po’ di tempo lì e ho recuperato questi. Nat li teneva sulla sua scrivania come se fossero una specie di reliquia» disse Steve, tirando fuori dalla sua giacca i due fedelissimi bastoni che Natasha portava sempre con sé.   
Alla vista di quegli oggetti, il cuore di Wanda sussultò. Quelle mazze erano praticamente la cosa più vicina alla spia, e ora, averne un paio lì, davanti a lei, la fece quasi isolare da tutto.   
  
«Questo rappresenta il lato guerriero di Nat, quello che tutti abbiamo conosciuto e imparato ad amare. Quel lato che nonostante tutto ci ha fatto sentire al sicuro, perché sapevamo che c'era una persona lì, pronta ad aiutarci in qualsiasi momento, a non lasciarci soli. Questi bastoni non mi hanno lasciato solo nemmeno nella battaglia con Thanos, li ho portati con me, e con loro anche l'agente Romanoff».   
Subito dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole, Cap li consegnò a Wanda, che sembrava desiderosa di tenerli tra le mani.   
Appena le sue dita toccarono quei bastoni, si rese conto che i polpastrelli della mano destra avevano percepito un profondo taglio. Lo osservò meglio e subito la sua mente ebbe un flash.   
  
Non riusciva a crederci, ma erano loro: i bastoni che Natasha aveva usato nel Wakanda, quelli che aveva usato per lottare strenuamente contro Proxima, di cui le armi erano le uniche capaci di poter scalfire il materiale di cui erano fatte, per salvare la sua vita, come le aveva promesso il giorno precedente nella sua camera.   
  
La sua mente vagò subito a quella battaglia, a come continuavano a cercarsi con gli occhi tra la folla, a come erano sempre lì, l'una per l'altra a coprirsi le spalle senza sosta, senza riserve, senza paura. Il loro unico obiettivo era proteggersi con tutte le forze a loro disposizione.   
  
Subito quel "Lei non è da sola" le rimbombò nella testa e istintivamente si portò quei bastoni al petto, stringendoli forte, come se al loro posto ci fosse lei, la donna che amava e che cercava di trattenere tra le sue braccia bisognose e disperate.   
Si avvicinò al cuscino e poggiò sopra il bastone integro, mentre continuava a tenere al petto quello scalfito. Non si sarebbe allontanata da quel bastone, non poteva, perché ormai era tutto ciò che le restava, tutto ciò che poteva aiutarla a sentire Natasha accanto a lei.   
Voltò lo sguardo verso Steve e poi verso Clint, il quale si avvicinò a quei fiori e lasciò che l'acqua del lago se ne appropriasse il destino.   
  
«I-io, scusate, devi andare» la voce rotta di Steve meraviglio tutti lì, e fu un altro colpo per il morale di tutti. Lui era sempre stato il soldato perfetto, quello forte e ligio al dovere che non si era mai lasciato sopraffare dalle lacrime, e invece in quel momento si stava allontanando da tutti per poter sfogare il suo dolore.   
Tutti gli altri che erano lì intorno seguirono capitano, per poter lasciare un po' di intimità a Clint e Wanda, coloro che avevano un rapporto più stretto con la spia.   
La giovane continuò a stringere al petto quell'arma che apparteneva alla russa come se fosse la sua unica ragione di vita. Abbassò il volto e poggiò delicatamente le labbra su quell’oggetto, chiudendo gli occhi. Sperò con tutto il cuore che quel bacio potesse arrivare a lei, ovunque si fosse trovata.  
Qualche secondo dopo alzò lo sguardo per seguire il percorso portato avanti dalla ghirlanda, quando una voce attirò la sua attenzione.   
  
«Vorrei che ci fosse un modo per farglielo sapere, che abbiamo vinto, che ce l'abbiamo fatta» disse Clint, squarciando il silenzio con tutte le emozioni che le sue parole riuscirono a scaturire in entrambi. Aveva lo sguardo di chi sperava in un qualcosa che sapeva non sarebbe mai accaduto.   
  
«Lei lo sa».   
Tre parole, dette con forza e decisione, riempirono il cuore di Wanda insieme alla consapevolezza che esse si portarono dietro.   
Era così, Natasha lo sapeva. Aveva fatto di tutto perché questo accadesse, perché si fidava di ognuno di loro.   
Sapeva che il suo sacrificio non sarebbe stato vano, che tutti avrebbero onorato il suo gesto, che tutti lo avrebbero fatto per lei.   
Natasha lo sapeva.   
  
A quel pensiero, Clint mise un braccio attorno alle spalle di Wanda e la giovane chiuse gli occhi, immaginando che quella stretta potesse essere della spia. Si sentì quasi inebriata da quel pensiero, e provò quasi fastidio quando l'uomo la lasciò per raggiungere la sua famiglia, destandola da quel pensiero stupendo.   
Aprendo gli occhi, Wanda osservò quel cuscino di fiori prendere il largo. Lo vedeva vagare senza meta tra le miti onde che si erano prese l’incarico di guidarlo verso il suo destino. Credeva che avrebbe sentito Natasha lasciarla andare ancora una volta, che avrebbe provato un vuoto ancora più grande del precedente, ma non fu così.   
Quella sua frase, detta quasi di getto e con una cognizione che non credeva di aver fatto sua, di qualche secondo prima sembrava averle aperto una porta su un nuovo mondo che fino a quel momento era rimasta sigillata.   
  
Si guardò intorno, e subito i suoi occhi si posarono sui suoi amici, che si trovavano poco lontano da lei: notò Steve che se ne stava con la schiena poggiata contro un albero con lo sguardo verso l'alto nella speranza di non far scendere quelle pesanti lacrime che lo stavano tormentando, mentre Bucky, anche lui scosso, gli teneva una mano sulla spalla, cercando impacciatamente di consolarlo.   
A qualche centimetro da quell'albero, i piccoli della famiglia Burton erano completamente disperati, soprattutto Lila, che dal momento in cui aveva posato i suoi colori e aveva visto il cuscino di fiori andare via, non riusciva a non piangere, mentre Laura cercava in tutti i modi di far calmare quel dolore che però colpiva irrimediabilmente anche lei, che aveva sempre considerato Natasha come la sorella che aveva sempre desiderato, ma mai avuto. Clint, che, dal canto suo, si era appena allontanato da lei, aveva avvicinato Cooper e Nate, tenendoli stretti tra le sue braccia, mentre lasciava che le sue lacrime si liberassero in maniera incontrollata per l’ennesima volta. Poco lontano, notò Thor e Hulk, che non riuscendo a trattenersi, si erano lasciati andare al loro dolore, mentre Rocket, che si era appena allontanato dal Dio del Tuono, si sedette accanto a Nebula per tenerle la mano che teneva poggiata sul suo ginocchio. Subito, accanto a loro, arrivarono Okoye e Carol, seguite da Fury, T'Challa, Shuri e Scott, che senza darsi alcun conforto fisico, si guardarono tutti negli occhi, nella speranza di riuscire a darsi forza a vicenda.   
Rhodey e Sam si trovavano insieme ai piedi di un altro albero.   
Loro che erano stati i vice di due fazioni diverse, che avevano lottato strenuamente l'uno contro l'altro, si trovavano lì, uno a fianco all'altro, con Sam che stringeva, con la sua mano, la spalla di Rhodey, lanciandogli uno sguardo che riusciva a far trapelare tutto ciò che pensavano e sentivano.   
Quell'ultima fu l'immagine che scosse di più la giovane donna. Lì si rese conto che c'era molto più di un gruppo di persone che piangevano la morte di una persona cara. Si rese conto che lì c'era amore, che lì c'era Natasha, che il dolore per lei stava avvicinando tutti.   
E fu in quel preciso momento che Wanda la sentì vicina.   
Natasha era con loro perché era sempre stata quel legame così indissolubile che anche ad elevate distanze li aveva uniti. Lei che li aveva raccattati ovunque, aveva creduto in loro, li aveva preparati, resi perfetti, addestrati come in una danza perfettamente sincronizzata.   
Lei era sempre stata il collante degli Avengers, il porto sicuro di ognuno su quel prato e non solo, la persona che aveva preso il dolore di tutti per farlo proprio, affinché potesse essere lì per coprire a tutti le spalle, per curare le ferite di ognuno di loro. Era colei che aveva annullato sé stessa per coloro a cui voleva bene.   
Lei era l'anima della sua famiglia.   
Wanda si rese conto che, anche se lei non riusciva a vederla, Natasha era lì, in mezzo a tutte quelle lacrime, a quella disperazione.   
Lei ci sarebbe sempre stata e, imperterrita, avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenerli insieme ancora una volta.   
Nonostante tutti quegli errori fatti in precedenza, i pesi che si era portata sulle spalle per una vita intera, lei era amore.   
  
Si rese conto che chiunque altro avrebbe potuto abbandonarli dopo la morte, dividerli più di quanto non lo fossero stati prima dell'ultima battaglia, lasciarli a loro stessi nella più totale solitudine, ma non era accaduto.   
  
Lei era lì, non se n'era andata.   
  
Avrebbe potuto, ma è lei.   
  
  
  



End file.
